Cherry Blossom Dream
by CrypticMaidenRK
Summary: Kaoru flees from Japan, from Kenshin's love, and goes to America where she is forced to become a prostitute. Six years later she is sent to Tokyo with a man who has rented her to be his escort. Full Summary Inside. KK.
1. A Lifetime Ago

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_**Full Summary**_

Kaoru flees from Japan-- from Kenshin-- and goes to America where she is forced to become a prostitute. Six years later she is sent to Tokyo with a man who has rented her to be his escort. KK! Will she meet Kenshin and the others again, and what will they do when they find out what she is. What is the reason for her running away?

_A bank is a place where they lend you an umbrella in fair weather and ask for it back when it begins to rain.  
--Robert Frost _

**Cherry Blossom Dream**

_A Lifetime Ago_

The chill was always upon her, hovering ever so slightly above her bosom; it was a dread, a fantasy. Was she real? Or was it all fake? Never had she known such coldness as this back in cherry blossom Japan. Was it her choice to leave? The memory was from so long ago she could no longer decipher its poignancy...evolved into a dream. Were people supposed to remember their dreams?

She was here now in the shadows of buildings made of steel and iron cast structures that would never let her escape. The chill had gone from her years ago and had now returned with such a force that she could barely breathe. She was use to being unable to breathe. She drowned everyday in sexual acts that were so viciously afflicted on her. From the ornate calendar that hung on her far wall it told her not six years had passed since the day she had last seen a white cherry blossom; all she saw now was black flowers.

_Keep them blooming,  
Keep them blooming.  
Never to be shriveled, and not to be drowned_.

_See what masterpiece I created for you, my master.  
I am your work of art; my life is thanks to you.  
Through the night, I became a woman  
Worn and torn, blood of virgin endings  
Shall I be a lady molded to perfection._

_Keep them blooming,  
Keep them blooming.  
Never to be shriveled, and not to be drowned.  
Keep us blooming._

A song one old prostitute sang often came into tune. Nothing but dark could swallow up the light; ugliness to devour beauty; the shadow to consume her. But then she could still see the sea as far away as it was; was she ready for it? In Japan she use to marvel at the sea in the city she had dwelled by. Many a time she use to stroll down the warm sun bathed docks that smelt of sweat, salt, and fish, but those were just memories. Dreams really. All that she smelled now was the decay of wilting flowers, forced passion, and earned sweat. Was she ever to escape from her prison that she had so _willingly_ gotten into?

She was hurt so deeply that she thought nothing would ever equal its magnitude; maybe that's why she left the cherry blossom country, but soon she found that she was terribly wrong; nothing but a naïve girl's sorrow. They had stolen her pureness; throw it into the thrash as soon as she had come from the stinking vessel onto a new sea side city named San Francisco. She came without knowing anything; the language, the culture, a naive girl. Oh, but now she knew everything about the hateful world run by the male. She had learned and learned well. She sometimes dreamed of that girl who the cherry blossom city of Tokyo once called the _Rose of the Sword_. She was no rose, just thorns.

There came a hard knock at her door, so hard that it shook the walls. She answered and the door opened. The light was bright only letting her make out a shadow of a figure--it no longer mattered what they looked like. Holding out her arms he came to her, his flesh upon hers, and her tempting whispers upon his ears.

"What is your desire?"

The words came out so easily soft now. His body pounded on hers, but her mind was always else where, back in a dojo where she had taught her forgotten art of swords play. The fights, the moments of laughter, the moments of dread, the moments of fear, and the moments of love in all shapes were all in the past.

Six years past, and still she drowned.

* * *

It was noontide. Her shift would be coming along soon. The men would start pouring in around the late afternoon and continue until a little after dusk, and she would be numb with exhaust and indifference long before then.

"Kaoru," A girl her age giggled drinking her warm milk.

People called her Star; Kaoru knew her as Roma. She was pale, just the way the costumers liked, blued and blond with tiny freckles that gave her an air of innocence just as a farmer's daughter would. People here always said looks could be deceiving--they were right. "Master informed me to remind you that he would like to converse with you after your meal."

The girl's eyes practically glowed with some lower fire. Roma, or Star, was one of the nine girls who lived amongst each other in the famous brothel house in which Kaoru was the most popular attraction. Her foreign looks pleased most men, especially since they heard of her from as far away as London; her talents in bed were amazing, as one man said to her face once. She was a favorite among men, and cost the most to have for at least forty five minutes; men were such pigs.

Kaoru nodded, she did not wish to speak to the girl.

At one time had she dreamed herself an extrovert, a violent girl when harassed, or disrespected? Had at one point did she dream herself to be pure, fighting spirit? Looking around quietly at all the girls that silently at their food, she pushed out her chair and walked out of the room into a brightly furnished hall of wood with red carpets, iron lamps, and shuttered windows. Reflecting on her first encounter with Master she was glad she ceased to shudder; his touch no longer affected her. No ones touch did.

That first night when he had claimed her white blossoming flower he smiled demonically and she knew then she was in the clutches of a devil. She had clawed, kicked, and fought to get away, but with the sedative they had given her she was limp, and the vision of that night never left her. His laugh, his lusty eyes, and his final smile always would chase and follow her, death would offer no solace. Never would she be rid of him.

Coming to the Californian oaken door, she lowered her head and knocked softly.

"Come." A powerful voice rose within. She went inside and looked at her destroyer's face once again. Many times she had seen his face, in the dark and in the light, and no matter how devilish he was his perfectly structured features, and light hair made him look like an angel of God.

"Ah, Kaoru, my foreign money." His long sculpted fingers entwined each other as he leaned on them mouthing her nick name. She smiled out of duty, and because it pleased him. Smiling was so easy to fake after practice and many whippings; she learned her place.

"How do you do?" Her soft voice uttered. It was never good to raise a voice to Master. He sat back.

"Come closer my little foreign money maker." She came closer as much as he pleased. Smiling he got up took her hair in his hand and violently kissed her, pulling her hair back roughly as he did so. After a few moments he let go and stood in front of her.

"No wonder you're my best escort, I'm glad it was I who had you first," And, as an after thought, added, "It would help if you smiled more." When Master suggested something it was an order, so Kaoru gave him her most brilliant smile, but it never reached her eyes. His remarks never bothered her anymore; it was the air she breathed.

He went behind his desk again and sat.

"Kaoru do you remember William Harold?" Kaoru searched her memory; they were all the same after a while. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry." He looked upset but said nothing.

"No matter." He waved. "It seems though he wants your companionship for a trip he is taking." Kaoru's eyes widened. Master was going to let her go, but he never let any man take his escorts out of the brothel. The man was planning; she could see it in his eyes. It was not her place to question his deeds, her only concern was to follow them without fail, and she was perfect at that.

"This is very big for me, Kaoru. He is spending a lot of money towards you, money I want."

"What does he do?" Was her quiet inquiry; she knew there was more yet Master was never one to reveal his plans.

He looked at her as if she were stupid slowly answering, "He is a diplomat." .

Where was she going to go, she thought to herself. Nothing scarred her anymore. It didn't matter how this William would use her, or treat her, she has seen it all before. Master continued. "He needs your companionship for about three months while he is in Japan," He smiled, "I hope you still know your native tongue, dear Kaoru, I have already sent for Joseph to pack your things. You are leaving tonight."

He continued on, telling her details about the trip, but she no longer heard. She was going back. Back to Japan. She felt no joy, only despair. Hadn't she wanted to go to Japan again? Did she want to take the chance to accidentally meet her old friends? Would they know her? She had changed so much that maybe--hopefully-- they wouldn't know her. All she knew was one thing, she wanted to escape, but to someplace other than Japan which too had hurt her in her final days.

* * *

The stage coach was packed and ready when Kaoru looked down from her window onto the now quite San Francisco street. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall, its fine hands reading eleven o' five at night. Master was outside talking to Mr. Harold, she could recognize his form anywhere, herself being well accustomed to him in the night hours.

A knock came at her door. She called out so they could come in.

"Kaoru," A nervous voice reached beyond her cold depth. She turned and looked at her only friend in six years, Antonio, the Mexican worker who kept up the brothel. He was the only man which she held no wicked thoughts for, in truth, Kaoru never thought of Antonio as a man...he was something different.

"I just wanted to come say goodbye, and give you this."

In his worn hand he held out a brown book, a Bible. Kaoru looked at the aging man who was like a grandfather to her. "Antonio..."

"No take it, Kaoru; it will give you hope." He coaxed on pleadingly into her eyes.

She sighed, "Antonio you know I don't believe in your western god or any god as a matter a fact." She explained as she took it.

"That doesn't mean He doesn't believe in you, Kaoru." She looked at him skeptically. "Promise me, Kaoru that you will read it and listen for His voice. Please try to have faith in a better future."

"I already like my life." She lied.

"Promise," He pleaded again. She gave up. "Alright, old man, I promise." He smiled and left her with a short goodbye. She again looked at the window.

It looked like they were done as William handed a bundle over to Master. She saw them shake hands followed by Master's whistle. She moaned, the knock would soon come. She counted down thirty seconds: three, two, one...

There was a sudden banging at her door. She smiled graphically, opening the door without even looking at the Master's burly henchman as her lavish European dress feathered along his shins. She had long ago gotten use to these mysterious dresses made of yards upon yards of fabric and still made a girl feel naked, but this dress for all its flaws was beautiful to Kaoru. Master, though cruel, was kind in the fact that he spoiled his girls with expensive clothes and trinkets; things to fit a high class escort.

Her raven winged hair laid across her shoulders, as long as it had always been, and her azure eyes danced momentarily along the halls that had been her home and prison for six long years, and she knew she wouldn't miss anything. She finally reached the wrap around porch and was greeted by Master's smile and William's roaming eyes.

"Kaoru I'm sure you remember Mr. Harold." His eyes told another story; a story that told her exactly what to say and how to act.

She smiled beautifully like an angel. "Oh, how could I ever forget such a dashing man such as Mr. Harold?" Kaoru exclaimed sensually rushing over and putting her arms around the tall, tasteful man.

He looked to be near his earlier forties with deep brown eyes, graying hair, and a long face that was cleanly shaven. The man laughed at Master. "You may leave us now, Derek. I can handle this beauty from here." Master laughed with him sending one last piercing glance towards Kaoru who smiled back. Once he was gone Mr. Harold touched her shoulder.

"Beautiful, are you ready to go?" He asked her as if it were her choice when she was already bought and paid for. She wanted to ask him how much he paid for her services, but she held silent with a fake smile to her lips.

"I would go anywhere with you." Kaoru flirtatiously batted her eyes. He smiled touching her hair.

"I can hardly believe a woman of your standards will be escorting me to Japan. You were indeed a hard bargain; Derek didn't want to let you go." He conversed with her as they entered the carriage and started towards the bay where their vessel awaited. She just smiled and leaned against him.

"You are from Japan, naturally am I correct, my dear?" Kaoru nodded and spoke.

"It was my home country."

_Be nice to him. Start a conversation and always, always ask about him; men love that._ The words of Sally rang through her head. Sally was the Keeper of the Escorts; the one who taught them everything they would need to know. She was constantly in her head telling her men were nothing but dogs, and teaching her love was never real. Love to Sally, and eventually to Kaoru, was nothing but sugar coated favors.

"Yes we are due for Tokyo, and while I am at meetings, I'm giving you the free time to enjoy the city." He spoke highly knowing that he owned her every action.

"I grew up in Tokyo." Kaoru said clasping her hands in mock excitement which he took for reality. "Oh how much I will enjoy seeing it again."

He touched her check and she voluntary leaned into it. "How easily you are please dear." He smiled. "Since you grew up there I think I will let you roam the city by yourself."

She looked surprised. She couldn't speak. Did he actually trust her to go without an escort, she smiled. "Of course, dear, you will have to cheek in every hour or two."

"I'm blessed to go with a man like you." Kaoru said excitedly. It was all an endless play, having her always be the main character; she didn't mind it so much anymore, it was like breathing.

His laughed reached the top of the carriage. "I trust that you won't run away."

Kaoru looked hurt, "Now, good Mr. Harold, why would I ever run away from a man such as yourself? You're simply dashing."

"Please, call me William." He asked touching her cheek bringing her in for a long kiss. His lips were lukewarm and firm as he traveled down her neck pushing her against the carriage wall. Kaoru moaned. It was so easy to fake them into thinking they allowed her pleasure. Again she became numb just letting him lead. He wanted her, she could feel his excitement. He pushed her even further until he finally stopped.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to have you tonight, you can be sure of that."

She smiled and said, "I will grant your every wish." He moaned turning away from her trying to calm himself down, and she continued to look at him becoming very aware of the fact that the ship ride would be far longer then she had imagined.

**A/N**: Okay, so what do you think about it so far. I kind of got this prostitute idea from a book I read called, "Redeeming Love" by Francine Rivers. I did not copy the whole idea, just the prostitute part and some other little tid-bits. Don't worry they will reached Tokyo by next chapter and maybe--I don't know yet--maybe the RK cast will be there.

Please Read and Review. Thanks.

CrypticMaidenRK


	2. Sunlight No Longer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

_A wretched soul, bruised with adversity,  
We bid be quiet when we hear it cry;  
But were we burdened with like weight of pain,  
As much or more we should ourselves complain. _

-William Shakespeare

**Cherry Blossom Dream**

_Sunlight No Longer_

* * *

_"Kenshin..." A younger, more vibrant Kaoru whispered out into the night. His red flamed hair played with the wind as they sat next to each other on the porch balcony of her cherished dojo._

_He turned to her with his innate fake smile as he always did. He was so damn polite. "Yes, Kaoru-dono, what is it?"_

_She felt a rush of heat her face with the virginal excitement of the man she loved looking at her. She had to tell him. She had to tell him tonight. Her sanity hung in the balance. She could no longer just wait idly by his side for what ifs to come around. She had to tell him she loved him more than her own life; she had to ask him if he felt anything for her in return._

_Swallowing her pride, she gulped, turning her own face away from his concentrated one. They had been through so much together, with their friends; she had been more than once taken from his grasp in some act of revenge, the latest being Enshi not a couple of months ago. He was Battousai, the feared Man Slayer who plagued the memories of the Meji Revolution._

_She looked up again when he touched her arm. "Kaoru-dono are you--" _

_She never let him finish._

_"Kenshin, I love you. I love you with all my heart."_

_The silence that replaced the wind seemed like a lifetime to Kaoru, but as time passed she felt his hand come off her shoulder. She risked a glance at him; his head was low, his hair covering his eyes. He got up._

_"Kaoru," The first time he ever used her name without the honorific would be remembered in tears, not joy. _

_"I cannot lie to you and say that I do not feel the same way..."_

_All fear at that time evaporated from Kaoru's stricken heart. Jumping, almost flying, off the porch she rushed to Kenshin. "Kenshin I can't--"_

_He held up a hand which stopped her immediately from touching him. His eyes held a rage, a darkness, to them that he brought onto himself unconsciously. "Kaoru, please stay away from me." _

_His words tore her heart. She backed away, tears coming to her eyes. Why? she wanted to scream at him. Why would he say that he loved her and push her away, but she already knew the answer? She had always known the answer. She found that her voice was no longer with her, only her tears were coming in stronger, and more so by the minute._

_"It would never work, Kaoru. I don't want you to get hurt. If my enemies knew that you were my wife they...they would kill you, Kaoru. Don't you understand? Please understand." He pleaded angry only at himself._

_Kaoru was the best thing that had happened to him, ever._

_"Kenshin...I d-don't care. I just want to be with you." Kaoru slid to the ground no longer able to stand up. She felt so weak and disgusted with herself._

_Kenshin came towards her and touched her shoulder; nothing more, nothing less. "But I do, Kaoru."_

_Kaoru looked up at him, her sapphire eyes flashing with the spring time moon. "If you really loved me, Kenshin, nothing would stop you."_

_Kenshin's eyes glowed and he looked away. "No, Kaoru, I love you so much that I can't have you. You deserve better than what I can give."_

_But Kaoru was no longer listening. Her tears were far too many, and her seared heart far to burned. She didn't pay attention to the fact that he did love her. Oh she had heard him, but his words were nothing but lies to her in the state she was in. What woman in love would believe that a man loved her if he was letting her go? To her it was an excuse for him not to hurt her feelings and to get out of a sticky predicament._

_Within seconds she was on her feet glaring down at him. "You can just tell me the truth, Kenshin. Say to me you still love Tomoe. Say to me you don't love me. Say to me anything but you can't be with me."_

_Before he could even answer, she turned and left, leaving him to think about her words. He didn't follow her, he couldn't, and he would soon find that it would be his last mistake with her, because that night was the last night she ever saw a white cherry blossom._

* * *

The sun filtered into the room where she had slept for about two months now. The white sheets felt cool against her nude form as she tossed and turned, and finally woke up from her dream. Kaoru sat up immediately letting the sheet fall of her chest exposing her pale breast to the cool sea breeze. She shivered, grabbing her Chinese lavender wrap that clung to her body, and closing the sea window. If she had been aware of anything she would have noticed that it was a beautiful day out on the sea, but of course why should she care.

Thinking back to her dream, she felt nothing, but the usual numbness of her emotions. That was a little over six years ago, a lifetime. The thick cream carpet brushed against her feet as she walked over to the vanity. The room she had stayed in the first time she crossed the Pacific was nothing compared to this luxury sweet. While she had wet planks and tattered sheets, this had ivory carpets, goose feather beds, and a washing room with a sea window. Master always told her to consider herself lucky, as did Sally. She shrugged; she really could have cared less. She experienced worst, such as the one time she had tried to run away from it all. She shuddered a little; memories such as those should never be brought up again.

Kaoru dressed, checked herself in the mirror, and walked onto the morning breakfast room. It was decorated in light playful colors, and white weaved arm chairs festooned with fabric flowered cushions was where she took her morning seat; the same one which she and William shared a majority of the mornings, but this morning he was no where to be found, and for all she cared he could have fallen into the ocean. She didn't need him; she had her own money which Master gave her every month after taking his sixty-five percent. With the money she had earned she could live comfortably for about a year or two, lavishly. If it was one thing, she and the other girls were well off for one simple reason: Master didn't hold off their money from them unlike other brothels. His girls weren't stupid enough to runaway after the first time if any-- Kaoru had done it twice.

"Mrs. Harold?" A waiter came up to her, and she ignored what he called her. If they thought she was William's wife let them think it and spare themselves from the horrible truth all virtuous ladies never dare utter.

"Will it be your regular today?"

Kaoru nodded at the waiter not bothering to smile. He served just as she served in that they were alike.

"Dearest." A voice floated behind her followed by William's hand on her shoulder. He gave it a tight squeeze before sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning, I had business to discuss with other delegates." He smiled at her just as the waiter came back giving Kaoru her regular black coffee and asking William if he wanted anything to which he replied in the negative.

"Don't worry about it, good William," Kaoru replied smiling at him. "Even though I dearly did miss your companionship."

She reached out her hand to brush his having her leg do the same underneath the table. It was her job; a job that she regretfully did well. He smiled again reaching into his leather case.

"I have something for you." She looked at him curiously, full of fake fascination. "I remember you telling me a month ago that you loved to read books, and I was very impressed that a woman, and above all a foreigner, could read English so I got you this." He push a crimson covered book across the table.

Kaoru smiled. Good William was asking for more favors. Pretending as if it were the most precious diamond in the world, Kaoru picked up the book and read the gold writing on the cover, _The Scarlet Letter._ It sounded mildly appeasing.

"Oh, good William, I thank thee indeed!" Kaoru laughed mostly at her exuberant exclamation that was far more than she felt.

"I'm glad. Maybe you could read it to me when we get to Tokyo." Kaoru smirked.

"You jest, good William." A chuckle rose as he leaned back in his seat folding his arms together.

"I certainly do not, dear." She only nodded. He rose from his place and held out his hand.

"My dear, lets go walk around the deck, I heard you can see Japan from there. The captain told me we should be arriving in an hour and already I have sent some maids to pack."

Kaoru nodded. They were already here. She was so near Japan she could taste it, but what did it matter, it was not as though she desperately wanted to see anyone. She clutched her heart as a cold chill swallowed it. Wouldn't it ever leave her? That damn shadow over her. Clutching her hand a little harder on arm, William took a little promenade across the deck pointing to where her homeland laid, and what he said was true. She could make out the shadow of massive island far away.

"Oh how good it will be to see my home again!" Kaoru rushed to the rail with William tagging behind laughing.

"My dear, you lighten my spirit. Such a free winged maiden such as yourself."

Kaoru wanted to laugh at him. Did he indeed think she was free? Did he think she was really like this; hanging onto his every word, a bright sun beam, a free spirit? She laughed out loud having him think that he was amusing to her, and he really was but just in a different sense. She was cold, indifferent, and as Master had always put it, a bitch. She was a toy, nothing more, so how could a toy be free? How could a toy survive without a master to play with it? She wondered what William would think if he knew it was all a perfectly produced act by her and Master and her teacher Sally. Her eyes glowed with something unlike merriment; it was a dark fire that had been placed into her so many times. A fire that she never wanted but had to have. No longer did sunlight dance around her. Where she walked it became rotten, what she breathed on became rusty, and what she kissed became sinful.

Whatever sun she ever did have faded away from her like her dream of long past.

* * *

The dojo was as quite as it had been for six years.

If anyone would have passed they would have seen the same sight as six years ago; a man with long scarlet hair bending over a bucket full of soap duds and water washing laundry. The man leaned back sitting on the dirt ground, wiping his forehead thinking for the billionth time of his one and only love who he drove away.

"Kaoru..." The named taunted his mind. Where was she? Was she alright? Did she find another? Oh he prayed for all those and more, but mostly he prayed for her return. So what if he was being selfish; he wanted her back in his arms where he knew she would be alright, where he knew that he could comfort her. That day she left he never heard or sensed her leave, it was as though she just disappeared. He thought that his whole experience with her was a dream, and that in one instant, when he opened her bedroom door and found nothing, he for a moment thought it actually was a dream. For a moment in time, he thought he was going to wake back up and find himself huddled against a cold wall in the Inshi Sinshi Headquarters during the Revolution.

The years hadn't gone by and not changed the ex-samurai, though he looked almost exactly the same, time had not been kind to him in other aspects. He had lost her. Fury gripped at his heart once again as it did so many times before. He had stayed at the dojo in hopes she would return, he stayed for Yahiko, and all of his friends who he always saw glancing at him to see if he was alright. He was sick and tired of waiting, but he couldn't go. He wouldn't go, because then he would be saying goodbye to Kaoru forever. He wanted something to hold onto her memory with, and the dojo his home was the only link.

The day she was found gone everyone was hectic. Megumi and Sano had returned that month from wherever they had been and were almost as broken as he. To Azami and Susume, the little girls, Dr. Genzai had told them Kaoru went on a long trip. Kenshin and Sano had gone to Saitou for help reluctantly, and the arrogant police officer just smirked, blew out his smoke, and laughed, but he had done as they had asked and found nothing. Yahiko, he did nothing. He blew it off as if it were nothing, but late at night for about a month Kenshin had heard harsh sobs followed by thuds against the wall, but he never went to comfort. Yahiko would have been embarrassed. Everyone who had known Kaoru was shocked to hear her gone--she had left without a trace, but eventually they all have to moved on some way.

Megumi and Sano had questioned him many times on what had made her runaway, and to answer them he just shook his head. Nothing would change the fact that she was gone like a little fairy that fled once day came. Six years had gone by and Kenshin was still as he had always been; kind, and honorable. But to his friends he had changed. In some indescribable way he changed. There was less light in his eyes, and he worked harder than he ever did keeping the dojo up and becoming an officer in the Japanese Government where he now had a high ranking position. He was one of the two Head Detectives of over the regions of Japan, Saitou being the infamous other who was transferred from his Tokyo police office.

Shaking his head he was brought to the present. It was time to get ready for work. He put on his required black European suit and walked along the streets until he reached the main government building, and strode inside. Kenshin had almost reached his European style office when Saitou greeted him by his old name.

"Battousai, I hope you remember that the delegates from America should be arriving today." His tone was arrogant as ever.

Kenshin grabbed the door knob, no matter how long he had used these weird doors he would always prefer the traditional sliding panels.

"You don't have to remind me, Saitou, I' am well aware of it, but it doesn't concern me for now that's your department." And with that he disappeared inside the door.

**A/N:** Hey, minna-san, sorry for another short chapter. Don't worry Sano and all the others will come in soon, and what do you guys think about Kenshin in a government position? Thank you to those you have read, or reviewed either way I'm happy!

CrypticMaidenRK


	3. A Look of Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

_He who has injured thee was either stronger or weaker than thee. If weaker, spare him; if stronger, spare thyself. _

- William Shakespeare

**Cherry Blossom Dream**

Chapter Three: A Look of Innocence

Tokyo was exactly how she remembered it to be six years ago; a bustling industrious community with its inhabitants running about adorned many buildings of wood, and steel.

But that had all been through a naive girl's eyes. She perceived the city for what it truly was...a corrupted paradise of capitalism. The people always working for pleasure to serve themselves; they were all but robots in a sick perverse world.

She would never truly know how wrong she was until she would be able to look once more through a naive and sagacious girl's eyes. Only with those two qualities could anyone ever truly see the world that hid beneath the mask.

They had docked an hour ago, and thus she was now settled in her hotel room huddled in the middle of Tokyo with life passing her by. The hotel was the grandest in the city; its lobby was adorned with romantic coloring, the drapes settling over the windows, and the tile of beautiful tan marble, but she was not enjoying it at all.

While William was still amongst society in the Grand Parlor she was in their outsized room sitting down on the secretary chair, her elbow propped on the table as her arm supported her head.

So many sights she use to see every day came back with such a force that she couldn't help but think of past times; times of merriment, lies, fear, love, and adventure. Why should she been think about her old life? Who was it that said look towards the future and not the past?

She sighed drumming her hands along the brown leather book that Antonio had given her; she had read some as she promised, but it barely affected her. This God that these people had so ardently written about seemed a lie made up by a child's fantasy. Who could actually believe that any divine being, or God, could love so passionately and let his children suffer so?

I thought Antonio was smarter than this, she thought to herself, having a deep pain in her heart as she said it.

The door opened. Kaoru didn't flinch.

"Kaoru dear." William walked in going towards the rather large window and pulling back the curtains. "Why are you here sitting in the dark?" Kaoru stuffed the Bible inside the secretary quickly so that he wouldn't notice.

What would he think of a prostitute having a Bible? It was outrageous.

Not coming up with an answer she shrugged smiling while she did so. "I was thinking about what would happen today."

He walked over to her grabbing her chin and placing a hard kiss on her lips. "Well, if you really want to know sadly I will be at meetings until late at night, but for you my dear...."

He went to sit on a green arm chair flipping the back part of his jacket up so that it wouldn't be wrinkled. "Did you know that today there is going to be a yearly Cherry Blossom Festival?"

Her memory jumped. Of course she had forgotten about it, six years had almost erased all memories of traditions in Japan for her. "No I must have forgotten. I have been living in America for so long now." She laughed at herself. He just smiled again...he always smiled at her, always.

"What about it?" She asked further.

"Oh, I was just going to say that you could go if you wanted. I' m sure Sylvia would love to go with you." He was referring to the maid. Kaoru clasped her hands together.

Oh, joy that she had to receive permission to go, but still she wanted to go alone no matter what he said. "Oh William you are good indeed! But it will be such a sad affaire without you." She rushed towards him kneeling beside his chair.

He petted her raven hair. "Don't worry. I will be here tonight."

His evasive message was far too clear for her; she hugged him and kissed him fully on the lips. Oh, how she could do deceive a man like him. How many times had she done it to others? How many of them did she send to their deaths at Master's whim? How sinful of a putrid maiden was she?

She had blood on her hands, but committed no murder; she was behind them when they died: her shield- a glass wall protecting her from the red crimson splash. She hadn't thought of her numerous sins in years...why now?

She stood and walked to the wardrobe.

"May I wear a traditional Japanese kimono?" Her eyes pleaded with him, and he found himself unable to refuse. Her eyes were like vortexes of a navy atmosphere that could draw a man in and never let them go until she had her way; that's why Master liked her so much.

"Yes, of course. I will send the maid to go buy one."

She titled her head and smiled, and William could have sworn he saw a darkness unlike anything he had ever seen in her eyes glow, and come alive. He shook his head, he was imagining things.

He stayed for another thirty minutes until he was called again. He tilted his hat, kissed her fully, and left.

Kaoru relaxed her muscles letting the smile fade from her lips. Two months of pretending was starting to wear her; in fact her life drained her.

She hadn't breathed in six years. How much longer could she take? How long could she keep lying to herself that she was content? She knew she didn't have very much longer; the chill was becoming greater every day. If there had been a knife around she could have ended it right then and there, but she then she would become weak again wouldn't she?

She had never thought taking one's own life was right; in truth it was a sign of weakness, and weakness was something she had rid herself of.

Looking out the widow she spotted Sylvia coming into the hotel carrying a package in bright colors. Bright....

Kaoru looked in her trunk and wardrobe and found not a single item that was lighter than a shade of gold lace. Master had told her once that light colors didn't suit her; he never bought her anything remotely light except if it was her one ribbon that was a deep shade of gold.

_"Only pure maidens may wear such colors, and you my little foreigner are not one of them." _His voiced teased in her head.

Her hands closed the cabinet dresser...if only she were one.... She laughed at herself. Did she actually think that? No, no...she didn't, she was better off right?

Sighing she knew it was a lie...she knew, but lies were her only substance to fall onto when times became rough. Lies made the world, lies destroyed the world.

The door opened and Sylvia came in. "Ms. Kaoru here is your kimono for the evening," She laid the package down on the bed. Kaoru nodded not looking at her as she left as quickly as she had come.

Kaoru smirked. The girl was terrified of her. Maybe Sylvia saw something that people didn't see, maybe she saw her shadow, maybe she saw the scorched ground Kaoru walked on, but Kaoru knew that her maid had seen the black flower that made her soul. There no longer was the sight of a white cherry blossom to be seen.

Unwrapping the package her azure eyes narrowed: she had bought her a pink kimono decorated with gold and purple flower petals and a gold obi. It was beautiful stretching long until it reached the ground having it flow out, but still light colors were unfit for her.

If Master were here his rage would have gone back to the maid, but he wasn't and Kaoru could do as she pleased, and for once she wanted to defy Master in any small way she could.

She would go to the festival unchaperoned, wear virginal pink, and act the way she pleased. She smiled putting on the kimono. It was pure silk and so much more comfortable then her European dresses were. She had forgotten what it felt like to wear such loose clothes.

Once she was done she looked into the mirror and gasped. There in front of her stood the young Kaoru Kamyia as pure and as innocent as she had ever been.

* * *

"Tomorrow," Megumi sighed. She collapsed into a chair taking her break from the clinic. Closing hers eyes she held back her tears. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Kaoru's leaving...it would be hard on everyone especially Kenshin.

What happened to make Kaoru go, she thought. Kenshin never told them, but Megumi was inquisitive; something had happened in their relationship and she had known it was for the worst.

She clenched her fist wanting nothing more to hit that naive girl. Did she know what she had done to Kenshin? Shaking her head she relaxed...no how could she. Even though Kaoru was naive in some ways she was never ill informed, something terrible to the girl had to happen to make her flee the way she did.

No one had ever thought Megumi cared for the girl so much, but in truth Kaoru had been like a little sister to her brightening everyone's way in the darkest of tunnels. Megumi had stopped numbering the countless night she prayed for the girl's safety, and most of the time an odd feeling of a shadow sphere would come over her and in turn she would pray harder.

Call it women's intuition but Megumi felt a dread that something deep and searing had happened to Kaoru during her six year absence; a fear that she would never tell anyone.

The door to the sitting area burst open, Megumi jumped up panicking. "Hello, Megumi." A young voice bellowed through out the whole clinic.

That voice it was so familiar to her. Megumi strode into the other room and gasped. "Misao?"

"Hey Megumi." Misao waved to her giving her a hug letting Megumi see the perfect form of Aoshi Sinomori behind Misao; he was like her shadow now...ever since they were married three years ago. She beamed at them both.

"Hello Misao, Aoshi." He nodded. "I see you're still as silent as always." She looked at Misao and sighed letting the other just shrugged. "I thought you would change him Misao, after all living with you would make anyone talk."

Misao laughed. After finishing their pleasantries Megumi led them to the tea room letting them relax after their long journey from Kyoto.

"It's been six years I can't believe it." Misao put down her tea as Aoshi took her hand in his.

"We can only pray that she is safe."Aoshi said his voice as stoic as ever. Megumi smiled at the couple...if only that rooster head would hurry up and ask her.

"Kenshin is still at work, right Megumi?" Misao inquired. That's all he had been doing for the past six years, work. Work was his life letting him have the excuse to ignore his friends. The less he saw of them the less he would think of her.

Megumi nodded. "We're getting him to go with us to the Cherry Blossom Festival. He...he needs to get out, and I think he needs to find another." The last part was said in a hushed tone, but the others heard perfectly.

"Megumi!" Misao slapped her hand on the table. "How could you say such a thing?" Aoshi looked at Megumi and nodded her understood. He put his hand on Misao's arm.

"Misao, calm down please." Her startled eyes turned towards him, and finally relenting collapsed down.

"I'm sorry it's just that...she was my best friend Megumi." Misao pleaded her eyes moist. It still hurt even after six years.

"Kaoru was like a sister to me Misao, but she..." Sighing she went on for the first time admitting it truly to herself. "She is gone, she left all of us." Misao and Aoshi looked at her. "I'm not judging her. Kaoru almost always had a good reason for everything she did."

"And since she is...gone I just want Kenshin to be happy again." She finished. Misao gave in.

"So how are Sano and the others?" Megumi smiled a little. "Has that rooster head asked you to marry him yet?" Misao nudged Aoshi as he coughed. He did seem to like these types of conversation.

"Aoshi, be still, I had many conversation with Megumi and Kaoru about you." He turned away trying to avoid the conversation. Misao winked at Megumi.

"No, sadly. That rooster head is too busy with his shipping business." She still couldn't believe had actually got a decent job and was making quite a comfortable amount of money.

"Oh, come on Megumi." Misao laughed clutching her stomach gingerly; Megumi's eyes took on a surprised looked but said nothing. "I still can't believe he is one of the top merchants in Japan. It's simply hilarious."

"I'm still getting over the fact that he has a brain." Megumi put in looking quite serious. "Though he had some help from Kastu and Kenshin."

Misao waved her hand, "Of course, of course."

"Well everyone is doing well Misao to answer your question. Tae and Tubsume are getting more profits from the Akebeko, Yahiko he is doing very well still teaching the Kamyia Kasshin Ryu. The dojo is getting an enormous amount of money."

Aoshi who had been silent spoke up. "He is instructing government officers on how to use to Kamyia Kasshin am I right?"

Megumi didn't even have to ask where he had heard the information. He and Misao were still as involved in the government as they had always been, but looking at Misao, she wasn't sure if she was as involved as she use to be.

"Well I hope tonight we will all be able have fun and relax. God knows we all need it." Misao redirected the conversation. Megumi sighed.

"I was able to get Kenshin to go with us with, might I say, quite a few gentle reminders of we are his friends still."Misao covered her mouth.

"I wouldn't believe you could be gentle Megumi." Misao said between her laughter.

The night was coming swiftly; soon it would be dusk, and then the festival would begin.

A/N: Sorry guys this chapter is very very short, but I'm really trying to get them to meet fast. In the next chapter some old character will meet Kaoru, but I don't think Kenshin so soon...if ya'll have any idea on how they could meet please tell me because I only have a few.

Thanks for all the reviews...I will try my best to make the next chapter longer and more interesting. I'm juts trying to get all the boring stuff out of the way. And what's up with Misao? If you can guess go on a try!

Don't You Just Hate Me,

CrypticMaidenRK


	4. A Meeting with a Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

_He who has injured thee was either stronger or weaker than thee. If weaker, spare him; if stronger, spare thyself. _

-**William Shakespeare**

**Cherry Blossom Dream**

Chapter Four: A Meeting with a Wolf

Dusk crawled over the Tokyo horizon slowly, cautiously. Kaoru drew back her curtain and closed it once more. Was she ready?

She had told Sylvia earlier that she didn't need her presence with her that night and the girl breathed in a huge gulp of air. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was happy about the situation. Kaoru was starting to like the girl...she seemed not to care what Kaoru thought and didn't hide the fact she disliked like her.

Bringing out her black ribbon that instantly was camouflaged by her raven hair she pulled it up into a high pony tail, and looking into the mirror she blinked.

Her haired hadn't been up in a tail like fashion for six years and although it was customary for women to wear their hair up Kaoru hadn't had a pony tail for years. Master had said it was too innocent, so instead everyday she had her hair fashioned with curls flowing down from a pretty hat or other such ornaments.

Closing the door behind her she walked out of the hotel and made her way to the festival grounds near the sea side beaches that were consumed by the city. The streets were almost bare. It seemed as if everyone was at the festival now except for a tad few who turned their heads to look at her as she passed.

She felt the drunkard's vigilant eyes on her, smirked, and continued to disregard them even after some of them started to follow. Let them go ahead and rap her; it wouldn't be the first time...she had experienced far worse, hadn't she? But still there was a root of deep fear as she inadvertently walked faster.

How easily, if she stopped, could she manipulate these men to do her bidding like many times before, only that in those times Master had told her to do so.

She looked up making out the red ocean against the setting sun. It was beautiful, but Kaoru just thought of it as nothing; it was just a scene and it was soon followed by a rush of human voices; laughter, yells, talking.

Looking over her shoulder she saw no one.

Had she imaged someone following her? Had her memories come back in shadows? No, someone had been there. She hadn't imagined that. Someone was out there watching...waiting. A shiver ran over her in the essence that she knew who it was.

_Don't think about it, don't make a wrong move_. She chastised herself.

She kept walking into the festival grounds unaffected by the lot. There were many colorful booths decorated in traditional effects, children running around having their first gold fish. Kaoru spied two young ladies pass her by talking about a man they were following for a closer inspection. She marveled at their innocence; they wanted to find young men while she wanted to run from them.

She stopped and turned back to look at them. If they only they knew the truth they would run and hide, but the truth was that, as Kaoru had learned, no one could escape the real world. You couldn't run; it was faster. You couldn't hide; its eyes were everywhere.

The hum of amusement rocketed around her. It was sickening to see these people pretend like nothing was wrong or amiss. If they could take a look through her eyes they would see the old man huddling in the corner hungry, they would see old maid left alone by her ghastly children, they would see the little girl cry because her mother had just killed herself for a man who never loved her; just used her.

It was all right in front of their eyes and they could not see. Blindness was a curse and a gift.

"Oh, sorry Miss." A boy bumped into her smiling apologetically. Her eyes drifted towards him but said nothing. His smile faded. "I said I was sorry Miss." He was backing up in fear.

What did she look like to they boy then to make him so afraid.

"I heard you the first time." She was marble; hard and cold, it was her only defense. She couldn't act kind, she couldn't act as she wished ever for then a weakness would show and Master's watchful eyes would see. He always saw even now.

The boy's eyes went wide as he turned and left muttering but glad to get away all the same. Kaoru looked at him a little while longer and strode on finally coming to an ocean walk which to had another district of many booths and people.

Kaoru paid no attention to the human noises. She instead heard the blissful sound of the water lapping against wet boards, she heard the sound of a small fish jump, and she could have sworn she heard the last remaining sparkles in the ocean sing.

Leaning against the railing she sighed, it had become dark in the past thirty minutes letting the sky become full of diamonds tainted with pitter patters of gray clouds.

A child came up and bounced against her and she looked down. Her face softened a bit at the child who had started crying. "I can't find mommy!" Her tears were now mixed with panic.

Kaoru wanted to just walk away. She hated the sound of crying, and this child was making her feel irritated. She looked around for anyone who might be looking for the little boy but there was no one. They never even heard his cries.

Not only were they blind, but deaf as well.

"Sush, little one." Kaoru said more gently than she wished. The boy stopped at looked into her eyes and smiled.

Why was this little boy smiling at her? It seemed as though the light of the sky and Earth were pulled into an orbit around this child as it was just the opposite for Kaoru. But this boy could not see the darkness that lay before him.

Kneeling down she felt eyes focused on her. _Please don't do anything_, she thought.

Wanting to get the boy as far away from it as possible she led him to the nearest vendor and asked him to help him find his mother. His look was incredulous, but swiftly faded.

He saw something within her. Kaoru had smiled at him elfishly, and he didn't need words to hear what she said. He smiled back at her eagerly, grabbed the boy's hand and went away.

_"Nothing in this world is free, Kaoru."_ Master voiced replayed in her memory._ "Everything has a price. A price that you have to pay, it just depends on what you want."_

And that man wanted payment; the only kind that she saw in his face. She glared towards the shadows that remained in the far corners of darkness daring it to say anything; all she got in return was a smirk and two glowing orbs. She looked away and walked towards the stand to wait for his return.

Why couldn't she just leave? Her hands trembled with want. Why couldn't she stand and go? Why? She tried but failed. Her flesh kept her there sitting in his spot watching people pass as they had no idea that she was going to be used again. How much longer did she have before she could no longer pretend, how much longer before she broke as a toy?

_"Toys can always be mended to work again_." Master's voice teased in her head. _Or_, she thought, _they can be broken for good._

* * *

When he came back he took her hand leading her towards a near by shack a little away from the festival grounds and it was there where the play began, and her mind escaped from the world...

* * *

She left five minutes after he left to be sure that she was alone. The cracks in the old wood showed her not much time had passed. Walking around the back where no one from the festival could see her, especially the eyes, she threw up her sin, her shame, and her anger and pain. Clutching her stomach she couldn't stop.

She wanted to scream. Oh so badly she wanted to scream. Her head swam around her in nausea; it had never been this bad before. Leaning in her head into her hand she tore at the ground.

All she wanted was to be free. She wanted to go far, far away from everything...from Master, William, and her past.

Hastily she once again collected herself. She was wallowing in self pity; how stupid of her to do so. This was her life, and no matter how she hated it, she would just have to suck it up like Sally.

_"Don't cry you stupid girl." Sally yelled. "Far worst things have happened to me, and you don't see me as a pathetic girl such as yourself. Stop swimming in yourself pity before you drown in it. It sickens me."_

She had taken those words to heart from Sally. Re-doing her kimono she walked back into the festival not looking where she was going and only wanting to get back to the hotel when she bumped into somebody.

She had expected a request for forgiveness, she was so use to them, but nothing came. She still hadn't looked up but felt inspecting eyes upon her head.

Her breath quickened in her heart, but she showed nothing of it. This person felt familiar.

Slowly looking upon she came face to face with black orbs that burned gold in humor for an instance. Her heart leaped within her, but she gazed back, her azure eyes never leaving the eyes of Hajime Saitou.

"Kamyia." He huffed. "I had supposed you were dead." Kaoru could sense behind his sarcastic mirth like features there was bewilderment.

She felt her blue eyes glow with a nether fire as she challenged him. She knew he could sense ki, and she knew by his body action of tensing a little as if were about to begin a battle that he sensed her depths.

She radiated a hell fire, an evil that had been bestowed upon her. She smirked imp like knowing that he sensed her. He was a logical man he would be able to figure that her life for the past six years had changed her whiteness to pure tainted black.

Smirking she replied. "Kamyia did die Saitou. Don't you feel it?" He raised an eyebrow.

He had felt a charisma like this only during the Revolution. There was so much hate and anger in her spirit, so much sorrow. He would never have known it was her if he hadn't seen her. He wondered mildly what had happened to her.

Her ki gave of a black cloud, but it wasn't that that made him tense as if he were ready for a battle, it was her eyes. The lower fire that rested inside her was like murders and almost as deadly as an assassin, but it never changed color.

He laughed at her marble features. "You have changed Kamyia." He said ignoring her before comment.

The only answer he got was a stare of nothing; not hatred, not sorrow, not pain...it was just nothing, blank. It was like she had no soul and actually was dead. He had never seen such a stare, not even during the war.

The darkness seemed to depart from her leaving him again with the sight of the booths and people. He smiled.

"No much of a conversationalist are you anymore?" He drew out his cigarette and lighted it and put his hand back in his pocket pulling out another one offering it to Kaoru. She took it letting him light it.

She had never liked cigarettes but just to amuse him she took one. Soon the smell of tobacco settled on them.

"I'm sure six years has been well for you?" He wanted to know. It had been strange when she left, and he always liking a mystery had slightly wanted to know where she went, though he never really cared.

He was teasing her. It was just like him, but she was use to worst men then him. Compared to them Saitou was a saint. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Her tone was all too suggestive, and she wanted to laugh when she saw his eyes narrow dangerously...he knew then. If he could mock her she had a right to mock him, and she wanted to laugh all the more for she knew he had some woman named...Tokie was it.

She laughed at him. "The offer is on the table Saitou." and before he could answer she was gone like a little dark fairy.

A/N: Does anyone know how to spell Saitou's wife's name? I forgot! Well I hoped you liked this chapter...how many of you people thought it was going to be someone other than the Wolf himself.

Well please RR, it really keeps me going, and if you have any ideas keep on sending them I may just use some or get an idea from one. So thanks you so much for everything, again ya'll. Bye!

Don't You Just Hate Me,

CrypticMaidenRK


	5. The Birth of Men

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_In you resides my single power_

_Of sweet continuance here_

-Hardy, "Her Immortality"

**Cherry Blossom Dream**

Chapter Five: The Birth of Men

Closing the heavy door behind her she breathed heavily, her back laying against it. She had never expected to meet Saitou at the Festival. Was that how all her encounters were going to be? She hoped not.

A smile wavered on her face...the look in his eyes when she had suggested her job was far too amusing; though it sickened her on some insane level. Sex in general sickened her. The male body was hideous; a hideous that she had become accustomed to; a commonplace.

Looking at the old, tall clock that sat near the corner it read about ten o'clock. How long had she been out?

Gazing over where the wash room rested she felt a need to cleanse herself. It would never help though, the shame was much to permit; it was in her very blood. Shame was her essence, her badge of courage, her own personal story.

Stripping off her cloths, throwing them the same green chair where William had sat, she walked into the room and there she stayed until good William came back...and from there her mind was free for the second time that night.

* * *

"Kenshin it's so good to see you!" Misao exclaimed rushing to hug him. Kenshin smiled, opened his arms like he was welcoming a child, and embraced her back.

"Same here." Kenshin replied looking over the young woman's shoulder to her husband, and his long time friend. Letting go of her she returned to her husband's side.

"Aoshi. I'm glad you could come." He held out a hand and they shook firmly.

He had just arrived at the festival and looking at the moon's placement Kenshin could read it was about ten o'clock. He had got suck in the office with extra paper work to be done and he didn't want to leave anything unfinished so he had stayed the several extra hours afraid that Megumi might burst in at any moment and remind him _gently_ that he was suppose to be at the festival with she and the others, but he hadn't expect Misao and Aoshi to be in the company.

"Where are Megumi, Sano, and the others?" Kenshin questioned looked through the crowd of joyful people. Misao shrugged.

"Yahiko saw Tubsume and went off with her, and Sano and Megumi said they were going to go get a snack, and Dr. Genzai and the girls are playing games at the moment." Misao conveyed all she knew.

Kenshin turned to Aoshi. "I heard from Ambassador Fuji that the Oniwaban is sending spies to watch the American Delegates that arrived today." Aoshi lifted a brown nodding.

"And that you are especially keeping an eye on William Harold."

"The American's are not to be trusted nor are some in Japan" He paused for a moment then continued.

"We have gathered information that Harold isn't of good ethics. We have speculated that he and maybe some others are trading information with some syndicates to weaken the Meji Government."

"Yes, so far we have stopped most of the assassinations that were planned." Misao put in looking at her husband. Kenshin nodded.

He had heard of the assassination attempts, the Minister of Defense had almost reassigned him to be a body guard; a job that would have greatly board him.

"Now you guys aren't talking about work are you?" A goofy voice broke through the conversation and they all turned their heads to the voice to see the goofy smile of Sano with Megumi right beside him.

"Sano." Misao exclaimed smiling. "I never got to ask you before you ran off with Megumi, how are you doing?"

"Well I guess I'm doing well. The shipping company is boosting in more profits everyday." Sano said proudly nodding at Aoshi.

"I guess everything is going well for you Aoshi?" He questioned looking at Misao. Aoshi regarded him causally.

"Indeed, thank you for asking." Sano laughed and looked at Megumi and winked; the Fox-Lady was always right about women.

"At least she taught him talking mannerisms." Megumi hit him and Misao gave him an icy glare. After a few words Sano walked over to Kenshin patting him on the back.

"Hey old man. How is work?" Sano teased Kenshin. God knew the man needed it. Ever since Jou-chan left nothing ever really made the ex-hiktori smile.

Kenshin sighed. "Busy." Sano nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Hey Fox where is chan?" Sano asked referring to Yahiko. Even after six years, the boy now being seventeen, he stilled called him chan.

Frustrated by the nick name Megumi decided it was best to ignore Sano. No matter how much she loved him, she hated the name. "I think he went off with Tubsume."

"I'm glad for Yahiko." Kenshin put in looking around at his friends. "It's a good time for him to start settling down."

Everyone's hearts weighed down on them. The Kenshin of six years ago would never had said something of that topic, but everyone knew why he said it; he didn't want Yahiko, who had been like a son to him, making the same mistake as he did with Kaoru.

"Hey everyone enough with the long faces." Sano said wanting to get off the subject. "Let's go see Tae I heard that she didn't close the Akebeko tonight and I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Misao laughed as they made there way to the restaurant...never truly smiling.

* * *

Kaoru laid in the cover of white sheets. Her body was damp when her mind came back in focus, it was now morning. Turning around she saw William looking up at the ceiling. Oh how she longed just to get away from him. He smiled at her touching her cheek.

"You're beautiful." How many times had she heard that same sentence, she was sick of it, but still she smiled. The play was turning out perfectly, the audience was buying every single word of it as if were actually true. She could almost hear applause every now and then.

She looked into his eyes as he said it and once again the chill grasped her heart. His eyes. Inwardly her heart stopped functioning...his eyes...she knew that look.

A scream arose in her throat but never tore through it. _Please, please no_, she thought.

"Kaoru would you mind entertaining some gentlemen for me?" Oh how simply he said it, how easily it came through his horrid, sinful mouth. Sally was right every complaint was asking for a favor...a favor that she had to do...no, it was a duty. She was just a toy, and he was her master. She never had a choice.

The sheets were drowning her, and she couldn't breathe...how much longer could she hold her breathe? She had been holding it for six years.

She wanted to scream, shout, take a knife and drag it through his heart, but to all this hatred and passion her voice rose as sweet and calm as it had ever been. "I would love to good William."

He was far from good as she herself saw the lecherous smile coax its way onto his visage. "I expect the best from you, dear; your well breed _mannerisms_ should please them." How did he put it so lightly...mannerisms...sexual acts...selling her.

He touched her cheek once more, smiled, got up and dressed. Morning light was just now peaking through the covered window. Why did it seem always to be covered?

"Kaoru I will be back with my visitors around eight, be ready." And just like that he left closing the door lightly.

The room was still, she sat on the bed motionless, and in that instance without warning, the cold grip around her heart became too strong. Pulling her hair she screamed silently having her eyes drown her cheeks with a salty liquid that had been long been damned. It all washed out with wrathful vengeance...but still through all this no one heard a thing; it was all silent from her. Her pain was just for her, and no one else.

Stumbling out of the horrid white bed, now tainted with black mold, she crossed the room nude to the old secretary collapsing once again on the chair. Her tears were subsiding slowly as she swallowed them with shame, mentally chastising her insipid mind.

Opening the draw she drew out the old worn brown book given to her by Antonio, wishing he were here. It was there, in that hard chair, she stayed leaning over drawing in the words forth from that old brown book understanding but not comprehending why this God would let his child suffer so, but all the more wanting a substance to fall onto, and before she knew it her world faded into black.

* * *

The smell of ink and leather greeted Kenshin as he walked into his office; it was plain with only the bare essentials, all of the conferences took place in Saitou's office. Taking off his black trench coat he set it into a near by closet, closed the door, and went to his desk.

His hand tapped along the mahogany wood. "Six years." He whispered. "Six damn years."

He sat quietly at his desk, he had more than enough to do that day. Misao and Aoshi were staying in Tokyo for a while; they had business to attend to...business that he that he was of course involved in. It seemed as though there had been another attack last night during the festival; an attack that succeeded.

Taking the files off his desk he flipped through them.

_Misaka, Ichiro_

_Age: 43_

_Birthday: October, 11 1845_

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: 150 lbs_

_Occupation: President of Foreign Trade_

_Place of Death: Mistress Mononke Tea House_

_Time of suspected death: 10-12 pm._

_Date of Death: May 20, 1882_

_Description: Broken neck. Bruises across body. Five ribs on left chest broken. Found with hands cuffed around back, and mouth gagged. Braded with the letters M.D.L. burned on chest._

_Suspects: None. Last person to see him- name: Ukio, Yukina. _

_Age: 21_

_Occupation: Geisha. Not a suspect has an alibi that coincides with three others. _

_Names: Mistress Mononke (Owner of Tea House). _

_Urina, Sentra (Geisha). _

_Harold, William (America customer). _

_All have check out with a clear case._

It went on to say the more specific details that Kenshin didn't bother with. He leaned back in his chair. Why trade? Japan was just now starting to export more, and that name William Harold. Kenshin leaned forward. Harold wasn't to be trusted, yet his case check out.

Grabbing a piece of paper he scribbled down a few notes. He had to send a team to investigate all export centers in Japan, and have extra watch on the American. He would have to talk to Aoshi and the political leaders later.

The door swung open. Kenshin smiled; his senses never failed him. "Saitou, good morning. What took you so long to get down the hall?"

Kenshin looked into his face and something clouded his mind. Saitou stood in the doorway with a God-like smile on his face; his eyes teasingly as though he held the most precious gem in the world, but it quickly went replaced again with his sardonic smirk. His eyes loomed on the desk.

"I see you have read about Misaka-san." Kenshin nodded.

"I was planning to send out a team to all export centers in Japan." He didn't need to expound on the subject. "I presume you know the Geisha's witness to her alibi was William Harold."

Saitou nodded. "The Oniwaban has sent more eyes to investigate him." Saitou relpied."I have read the new reports from them and it seems that he isn't working alone. They still haven't tracked who or what is helping him."

"It still may not be him." Kenshin put in. Saitou waved him off.

"All evidence is pointed towards him, Battousai." Kenshin glared. "And we are needed to attend a meeting this afternoon. He will be there."

Saitou inwardly smiled. He had done his searching on Harold, and it seems that he was accompanied with someone to his journey to Japan. After last night's incident with the long forgotten person he had followed her back to the hotel and found out that she was with Harold. He wondered what would Battousai think about Kaoru being a prostitute to Harold.

He would speak no word of it; it wasn't in his rights. If that girl wanted to be found then she would show up, or they would meet later. He left Battousai with his thoughts a little while later, smiling cynically as he did so.

What would he think of the toy she had become?

* * *

Night had settled over Japan. Kaoru lifted up the widow curtains, her eyes nothing but calm.

There was a knock at the door and without a word it opened. Kaoru opened the glass panel feeling a cool breeze flow around her slightly lifting her lavender wrap, and her loose hair flow like a raven wings behind her.

"Get ready. He will be up here momentarily." Came a deep voice. Kaoru nodded saying nothing; all she had to do was count the seconds...she knew them far to well.

She closed the window gazing once more outside. It wasn't so hard not to breathe anymore when it was actually happening...it only hurt when she had to think about it.

The door opened, and she again heard the same voice. "You have thirty-five minutes." The door closed, and Kaoru turned around to see a young boy no older than twenty.

She smiled; he seemed to be a first timer. She saw the tender look on his face mixed with excitement. Breathing she walked over to him. It was so habitual now after six years.

She touched his brown hair, and looked deeply into his hazel eyes. If he were handsome she wouldn't have known- men were all the same.

"What's your name sir?" She asked quietly into his ear, sucking on his lob slightly. She again smiled how easily they fell when she persuaded them with her hands.

He groaned. "Aten."

The word's of Sally spoken in her ear. _'Pleasure him. That's all were good for. That's why we're here. We are hear to cater, to serve, but will have our repayment in the end Kaoru...we will have it in the end.'_ The voice droned on, but Kaoru turned a deaf ear to it. She had heard it too many times.

"What's your desire? I' am yours." His arms wrap around her and it was in that moment the boy-child became a beast; and another man was born.

He slept soundly, his breath coming in and out at constant intervals while she held her breath. She wished she could breathe an easily as he.

She looked back out the window focusing on the never ending roof tops of people's housings that were dyed blue with the night. She placed her hand on the glass; it was cold; instinctively she wrapped her robe around her tighter. The cold never left.

Her eyes focused on William once again...he looked like an angel; fair, tall, and fashionably pale. She sighed; angels didn't exist, and there on the bed laid her proof.

The week had passed in the time a year should have gone by, she should have known that he would start selling her. How many men had she served these past seven days? She didn't want to think about it- if she didn't think then she wouldn't have to vomit.

_"Darling you wouldn't believe who the government has working for them...oh you must have heard of him he was a legend in Japan; I even heard about this man in America." Kaoru ears pricked up...'a legend.'_

_She smiled calmly hiding whatever emotion played inside her, but she quickly shook her head. No, Kenshin would never work for the government. "Who good William?"_

_"A man named Kenshin Himura, known as Battousai." Kaoru dropped her writing utensil, but William talked on. _

_Kaoru sat still at the secretary smiling and nodding while violent feels raked her mind; hatred, and no, nothing else...or nothing else she wanted to feel._

_When William finished his exclamation Kaoru waved her hand. "Oh yes, I remember hearing the stories about him, but", Kaoru folded the piece of paper that sat in her lap that had the arrangements for her and William that night. _

_"Why would the government ever let a man like him in?" _

_Kaoru smiled at William; he sensed no venom or anything else from her._

No, Kaoru, don't think about that man, she thought, but she found that she couldn't. He, Himura Kenshin, worked for the government. Her hands fisted, she was bound to meet him.

She smiled. A little dark ray implanted into her eyes; it would be amusing to see his expression when he saw her, amusing and....

Kaoru looked outside the window. She didn't want to face any of her past images. Shame took hold of her, she wanted to scream. Why did she care about her profession now? It didn't matter, did it?

The image of that boy that first night filled her mind; he looked so young before she tainted him with sin, at that time he wasn't a beast. She shivered...that boy had turned into a man before her very eyes; he turned into something horrible, he turned into an abysmal creature. All men were the same.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door followed by a man's permission to come.

"Sir, I have interesting news about the girl." Derek raised his eyebrow looking at his mignon.

"Really? Please, do tell." He leaned back in his chair. The man was corrupt, no matter that his fair hair and eyes beheld him as beautiful as any angel created by God; he was rotten to the depths of his soul.

The man, usually the best at his job a tough guy one would say cowered beneath his stare. He smiled. He use to always see that same expression on his little foreign money maker; that is until she became what he molded her to be...nothing but a hallow doll.

"Harold is selling her to the highest bidders, and since you only arrived today," He squirmed by the man's calm expression. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner, Sir."

_'Ah, Kaoru seems as though you have been working without my permission.'_ He waved the man off; he knew him well enough, the so called tough guy had worked under him for years now. "Its just gives me all the more reason to kill William Harold." There was a dry chuckle as he spoke.

"Kaoru, noticed me also, Sir." Harold nodded, glad.

"No matter, I expected her to. She must have known that I would never let her go off with anyone alone, even a paying costumer." He leaned back on his mahogany desk. "I doubt that she even knows that I'm here in Japan."

The man nodded. "Go get Preston; I need to speak with him." Derek said referring to his right hand man; the only man he, other than himself, to gain his respect knowing him since his boyhood years.

With a simple bow the informant let shutting the door behind him.

Derek got up and went to the window looking upon the nicer harbor ports. Kaoru didn't even know that he owned this building in Tokyo let alone was major influence here just as he was in American ports.

He smiled, closing the curtains and returning to his desk. William was but a simple pawn in this game, and pawn that he would soon have to be rid of...just like that fool Misaka, though he was never really a pawn...and it was there where the true story started.

If William hadn't have hired men and seen through Misaka's demise then he never would have let Kaoru go with the man. Harold was an idiot, and he hated weak men like him, but that weak man knew far too much already.

Derek had given him letter, and papers to give to members that he had as underlings; government officials, but mostly syndicates. But with secrets had possessed Harold would have to die, something that Derek had failed to mention in their contract.

Not only that, but dared to sell Kaoru to others without his permission and was gaining the fruits of it. Never would William Harold know how deeply he had gotten himself into with Derek Lacher. In fact the only reason he had let Kaoru go with Harold in the first place was so he could get rid of a few disturbances for him before he reached the shores of Japan, that and he paid an enormous amount for his dear Kaoru.

He smiled at her name; she had never told him from where she came, all he knew was that her name was Kaoru Kamiya and was from Japan. She was the only woman he slightly admired, her and Sally, but he had broken her just as he had done Sally. He smiled at the mere memory of their broken faces.

He opened his top drawer and drew out a file that he had received prior to being bordered onto his vessel that carried him to Japan. The first time he had read the contents he wanted to laugh. Here in his hand he held Kaoru Kamiya's file transported all the way from the Japanese Record Hall; in it contained all information about the girl. Police reports and certificates cluttered the file.

Kaoru hadn't lived alone for every long after her father died. He knew that Battousai, no her corrected himself, Himura Kenshin now one of the Head Detectives of the Japanese government had dwelled with his young escort. But not only that, she also bordered Sagara Sanouske...a big name in shipping now a days. _'They must have been at least friends.'_

Himura had been nothing but a pain in his side; the man was good he would give him that, but it wasn't only that that made him want to laugh, not even his legendary name frightened him as he heard about it all the way in America, but as he read and reread the files he noticed that there was a pattern in the many occurrences that happened at her dojo.

He flipped through. _'It says here that she died and it was later found out to be a farce by a man named Enshi Yukasihiro.'_ He remembered the name of the famous trading company's old owner, he himself had made a few under dealings with him.

He shook his head, there was no way to be for sure, but it seemed to Derek that Himura may have loved his little Kaoru and vice versa. He leaned back as the door opened, he would find out in the end, and then he could use to her to his advantage.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys that this chapter took so long. So what do you think, and I'm sorry I honestly don't know where I'm going to have Kenshin and Kaoru meet, but I have a plan and I think it is a real good one, but its going to take time. Maybe if I wrote one big, huge chapter I could get them to meets like in two more chapters, but this story needs allot of consideration but there is so many details and thing intertwining with one another.

If anyone was at all confused by this chapter please tell me! Please Read and Review, and thanks again!

Don't You Just Hate Me,

CrypticMaidenRK


	6. The Devil's Maiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

_He who has no mind to trade with the devil, should be so wise as to keep it away from his shop._

-Robert South

**Cherry Blossom Dream**

Chapter Six: The Devil's Maiden

"Kaoru you sit up in this room all day long, don't you want to go out? You should really get out." William conversed while putting on his jacket of navy blue. Kaoru got out of bed pulling her robe around her.

"I find the sun to be so tiresome good William, I'd much rather be with you." Kaoru smiled sincerely thinking that it did no good because the room was dark as night with the drapes pulled closed though it was already early morning. She heard his cat like steps come towards her and felt his breathe on her face before his soft hand, a hand so different and so cold from a pair six years ago.

She leaned into it in more of exasperation than want. "If that is what you wish." He back away. "But you should see my acquaintances they all wish to meet you..." There was a pregnant silence and Kaoru couldn't help but give a little elfish smile. "...and all the ladies wish to meet this dazzling young sprit that I keep talking about."

Kaoru didn't need the use of a lamp for she could feel his smile sweep up her body. "Good William don't worry they will meet me someday. When is the nearest soiree?"

"Ah, all in good time, all in good time dear." Was his suave reply. Kaoru nodded sitting down at the secretary as she poured herself a glass of red chardonnay. She held up the glass. "My I?"

"My dear a little to early for bad habits don't you think?" He chuckled in the darkness, "But since you already poured it you may."

_'How nice to have permission.' _Kaoru impishly thought.

She felt his soft hand on hers. "Kaoru please try to enjoy yourself today." He kissed her hand, she felt nothing. The man was old enough to be her father- her smile widened to cover for her sudden confusion. What was her father's name again?

"As you wish good William." He patted her hand and left her in darkness, not even the rays from the opened door fell on where she had stepped. She was the darkness to swallow up the light, the sin to purged purity.

The door softly closed. "Ma'ma do you need anything?" It was Sylvia.

Kaoru got up and strode to her quietly. "Why don't I let in some light?" She could almost feel the girl's fake attitude; maybe she could give her some lessons on how to hide her emotions- all she would have to do is send her to Master.

"You despise me don't you girl?" She heard a sharp intake of breath. She heard the girl nearing the windows setting her hands along the crimson drapes. "Don't touch those windows, and answer my question." Her voice was sweet and mellow, far more dangerous than that of a bellow.

"Ma'ma I'm not at liberty to-" The girl's reply was cut short.

"I do indeed hate fakes don't you?" The girl was silent and darkness was still all around except for the shimmer of the girl's golden hair. "I suppose you do too?"

"Ma'ma-" She held up her hand.

"Please I'm talking, or didn't your mother ever tell you that it was rude to interrupt people." What a bitter sweet voice Kaoru heard from herself, it was enough to send chills down even the Wolf's spine. Kaoru slowly started feeling herself, no longer a meek actress to please, but succubus in a sphere of darkness feeding off the hatred and loneliness of a girl.

"My mother died when I was five, Miss." Did the girl except pity, she sounded oh so sad enough to make tears come to any mother's eyes. Good thing Kaoru wasn't a mother...she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She shivered in past memories, the girl still sulking, she heard screams. So many screams with hot metal. Shaking her head Kaoru covered her momentary lapse with a yawn and continued as if nothing ever happened.

"Do you expect pity my dear girl?" She felt the girl's fear turn into anger.

"No." Kaoru laughed.

"Then why bring it up if you don't want pity. You're pathetic." The girl's hands fisted.

She was silent, her anger boiling the darkness as if they were contained in a crucible. "I hate you." A whisper sweep over the room.

"Then my girl that's something you're going to have to live with." What fun was this? Kaoru couldn't help but smile while she slowly ruined this girl. What else was there to do in this primitive city? Why not inflict the same damage that Sally had inflicted on her so many years ago, and maybe once she was done toying with this girl she could give her to Master.

The girl was silent again. "You knew I already knew of your dislike of me." The blond hair bobbed as her face met Kaoru's. "Can you say how I already knew?" Kaoru coaxed sounding as motherly as possible slowly paving her way into the girl heart, and hopefully if she buried herself far enough in her white soul.

"Because you're the devil's maiden." The exclamation was quite an exhilaration for Kaoru's nerves. "You have fallen as his servant, you have been tricked into a life of lies and..."

"Silence girl!" Kaoru laughed humorlessly after which she bowed. "What an honor to be bestowed with the title of the devil's maiden."

The girl's eyes widened. Her small hands came together, her head lowered, and she prayed. Kaoru raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You are weaker than I thought." The girl seemed to ignore her, but Kaoru knew better.

"It is your western God who lies. When has he ever helped a person? When has he ever shown his face for I don't see him anywhere to save you." The girl shivered.

"He is real." Kaoru shook her head and pressed forward in the subject.

"Yes I would rather be blessed by Lucifer himself who promises action and carries it out, he never lies, and he never fails."

"You're wrong." The girl shivered silently. Kaoru laughed.

"That's why I like you little slut." Kaoru laughed as the girl slowly bent over. "You didn't take anything from me, I like that."

"Slut? but I' m not a..."

"But you will be. I know you can feel it throw your veins, you know that you are destined to serve." Kaoru made motions with her hands to emphasis her comment.

Quietly, the girl ventured one last reply. She all of a sudden was tired, and so weak. She felt her heart flutter and rush up into her throat; her eyes came upon Kaoru's smile. It was the smile that made her chest burn on the spot where her silver cross necklace lay on her chest. There was something about her raven haired mistress that made it futile of argue. Her mind became hazy and disoriented- what was happening to her. The floor trembled beneath her as the sound of foot steps ventured nearer.

Fear clutched at her heart. "Please stop..."

"But why," Kaoru pouted fairy like, "why when its so fun?" Kaoru hand came under the girl's collar. Instantly she started struggling, but it was already too late. Something snapped. She felt a pain in her neck area. Quickly she glanced up and saw a brightly shinning silver crucifix necklace intertwined in Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru felt a cold burn run up her fingers and she threw the necklace not wanting to touch it any longer. Such though of pure artifacts such as a cross weren't meant to be held by her.

The girl, feeling desperation surround her fell silent. "Why...why are you doing this?" Kaoru saw the girl start to fall. _'Just a few more days of this and she will be nothing more.'_

Kaoru went over to the girl whose hair seemed to be fading slightly. She rubbed her hair burrowing herself into the girl heart. "Why dear, I think you know." She looked up at Kaoru who smiled back so warm that it chilled her.

"Because I can."

* * *

_"Kaoru you are a pathetic fool." Sally laughed blowing her sandy blond hair from her vicious eyes. Kaoru drew in a breath, her eyes slowly becoming duller with the out pour of life. She bit her lip, oh why had she told her why she ran from Japan? Was it because she knew that Sally would never tell that man, or was it because she just needed someone? Someone to talk to...anyone._

_"I'm sorry." Was her lame reply which instigated Sally to slap her across her face. She was too weak to even try to stop the woman. She was too broken from every night the past month when that man took her to his bed, or as he called it training._

_"You will soon learn, you slut, never to apologize for then we as women become weaker than we already are." The elegant woman strode over to a hard back chair in the corner of the dark cellar. "We as women are nothing more than toys," A smile formed across her visage._

_"Play things actually, but that doesn't mean we have to apologize. Look at us as women. Yes us Kaoru servants to men needs. We are strong enough to see the fucking truth of this world, and all those other girls are nothing more than whores who give themselves away to men who never love them."_

_Kaoru sat still against the wall, her heart leaping in her chest; she shut her eyes and covered her ears. No what Sally said wasn't true, but then there was Kenshin- did he ever truly love her, and how about her parents they always had fought before her mother died; was love even possible, even real?_

_"But what about those who love each other?" Sally shot her a hateful glace, her hazel eyes suddenly clouding over for the briefest of seconds._

_"Kaoru you really are stupid. Love isn't real, not when money is present." She walked over to Kaoru and kneeled down with the gentlest of movements. "Why would any man want you, Kaoru when he could just use you for service and then rid himself of you?"_

_Kaoru closed her eyes...Kenshin._

_A hand grasped her jaw tightly. "Don't even think about crying you primitive monkey." Kaoru said nothing learning that it was better to say nothing than something._

_"Kaoru, you are a lower being, something to be subjugated, to be play with. You are nothing more and nothing less dear." Her voice was sweet, almost as a mother soothing her child. A shiver ran through her._

_"This Kenshin that you told me of...he was lying." She got up and walked around the dark room. "At least you were able to see that, but it absolutely disgusting how much crap you ate from his mouth. Men are swine's and the only one you should trust is Master."_

_Kaoru seethed weakly, unconsciously covering her body. That man how she hated him, but maybe Sally was right, maybe Master didn't lie. He told her the truth these past twp months never lying about what he did to her...about what he would do to her._

_"I see hate in your eyes."_

_"No."_

_Slap! Kaoru touched her cheek and looked up at hazel eyes; the stinging sensation had yet to go. "If you are going to lie you will do it right."_

_Kaoru's blue eyes looked up at Sally's perfect face. She was evil. Pure evil. Pure hate...pure truth. "I will teach you whore how to be the perfect escort, you will be the perfect actress of the world stage." She made a wide gesture. "By the time I' m done with you, Kaoru, you will know the truth of men, of this world and you will face it with cold distain. Shortly you will be a bitch by both definitions."_

_Kaoru lowered her head forever hearing a echoing laugh of a woman named Sally, a woman who didn't lie...ever._

* * *

"What are you saying Hori?" Saitou crushed his imported cigarette in the glass ash tray. The man named Hori trembled at little as he thought for the hundredth time why he had gotten stuck the job of informing Saitou. At least, he sighed, it wasn't Himura-san.

The red haired detective might have been more civil, but there was something about his eyes that made all the government underlings shy away from him. Maybe it was the cold emptiness in those violet orbs, or maybe it was the shade of unholy loneliness in them and perhaps it was both. Rumor had it that that Kamiya woman he stayed with disappeared and it was gossiped among those in Tokyo that he loved that young kendo instructor and was completely shattered when she left.

Saitou raised and eyebrow, "Well get on with it, or leave and stop wasting my time." With a quick apology the man handed Saitou the newest files and stepped back from the desk.

"Derek Lacher is in Tokyo, sir." Saitou cursed. This wasn't good; Lacher was the best at what he did meaning everything and anything that could get the man money, women, and power. Saitou motioned for the man to go, and closed his eyes when he heard the door shut.

Lacher along with Sishio were some of the only criminal master minds that he could ever respect...the men knew what they were doing, but Lacher was on a whole different level than Sishio ever was. For instant Lacher didn't let revenge cloud his thinking.

Saitou leaned forward at his desk, the man was intelligent and powerful and together it wasn't a very good thing. The government still didn't know exactly what he did all that they knew it had to be something with trading and maybe even politics, and Saitou would have like nothing more than to put the bastard into jail. Or better yet trap him and then kill him. But he had an idea in mind. Well it was more of Battousai's idea- lure Lacher into a position in which he couldn't refuse.

The Oniwaban, he knew, had relations with let's say less than honorable company. He could use this to Japan's advantage, as Battousai had clearly put it. Aoshi and his wife, Misao, had many creditable sources who roamed the in the same levels as Lacher did, though Saitou thought it would be hard for someone in those same levels not to squeal on their plans. Saitou sat back in his chair. They're plan could be easy set against them with the right amount of pocket change.

Himura and he would have to plan carefully, but if all worked out to plan then not only would they have some of the leading criminal smugglers, but also Derek Lacher.

Never in his plans did it occur to Saitou that Derek Lacher, though knowing nothing of the Japanese Government's plan, would have a spy implanted. His dearest woman whom he would soon put to use by the powers of her past, a woman who had the power to destroy them all.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, and I hope I gave you a little insight at what Kaoru's personality has become (though she just thinks that's the real her). Poor Kaoru. Also, I gave you a little insight to my plans, but I will give you a hint...someone is going to die very soon. Would any care to guess...and if you guess right then either ya'll are stocking me or you are just freakin' good at telling what happens in stories before it happens.

I alluded to a certain part of Kaoru's past in this chapter...if anyone can guess it I would like to hear what you think it is!

I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I'm so happy with 77! Yay! Also I really do appreciate everyone's support and keeping up with the story. There is just so much to explain that I get confused with all the facts sometimes.

Oh Yeah! I need votes:

a) Should there be a squeal, because if you want one I' m heading a certain direction.

b) No squeal- a different path for the story

c) Happy endings (always puts a smile on people's faces)

d) Sad ending (Yes, it's sad but ultimately a way better, more moving ending)

Don't You Just Hate Me,

CrypticMaidenRK


	7. The Broken Bondage

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

"_In the light people see many things. In the dark people see much more."_

-Y.M.R.

**Cherry Blossom Dream**

Chapter Seven: The Broken Bondage

She stared at innocent eyes from across the room, and her heart became still as ice. Her breath lessened and quivered; she couldn't breathe. The blond hair of the innocent she could still see shimmered slightly. She smiled at the girl to give her an uncharacteristic act comfort, all the while hiding the fact that she couldn't breathe. She felt as though she couldn't go on acting, but she pressed on for the sake of Sylvia. Her eyes were like a sword piercing her last ties of bondage.

Why was she trying to protect her? Was she not just two days ago trying to ruin her? No one was ever there to protect her, but here she was trying to comfort the girl from afar. Why...

Kaoru closed her eyes for the briefest of second's after seeing William's body lying in a dark red substance. The metal in his chest no longer shined; in fact she couldn't remember if she ever saw a silver blade. She resisted the urge to clasp her neck; why couldn't she breathe.

"Kaoru my dear." A voice penetrated though her mind. She must act, she must hold her breathe for a little while longer.

"Master." Her voice was distant. He couldn't know what she was thinking for the punishment would be far too horrible. He would call her weak. No! Her eyes glowed with an inner rage; she would never be weak in front of him. Never.

He touched her face noting the rage in her eyes; that was his Kaoru, never one for tears. He made sure of that. Nodding at the blonde haired girl in the corner he asked, "Is that girl William's maid?"

Kaoru lowered her head. "Yes, Master, but she served me." Kaoru looked up at his angelic features; he was indeed a beautiful man. She could help but been draw in and disgusted, at the same time, by the man who had claimed her those six years ago.

His eyes narrowed. She smiled at him as if he were the only one of importance, and to herself thinking that her many years of acting paid off in the end. She knew what ground she treaded on with her Master, Kaoru prided herself on knowing him. He once said that she would never be rid of him, but as she smiled practically at him she also knew that he would never be rid of her. She knew. She knew too much for him to ever let her go.

"I have started to converse with her." Her impish smile remained on her face. He laughed quietly knowing her true meaning.

"Yes, if converse is the correct word." He touched her face as he spoke a few words to the men present with him. She saw them grab Sylvia and take her away. To hide her fear she smiled again never looking over to where the blond girl was taken.

"You did a magnificent job my little foreign money maker." He applauded lightly. She knew what her response was to be; it became pure instinct after a while.

"I'll do anything to please you." She kneeled in front of him showing her submission, her lowliness as being apart of the female race_. 'Anything except that which has to do with my past.' _She acknowledged that he owned her future, but he would never own her past. It was not his to touch.

Ever.

She looked up at his towering figure thinking of how he always loved to see his girls kneel before him for. It made him feel like a god. Kaoru eyes showed nothing as she remembered a time when she would have swore that he was a divine being. He turned to look at William, she followed his suit.

"Yes, I must say a wonderful job, but my dear," He grabbed her hands pulling her up. "We must go before anyone finds us here." He reached out pulling a black cloak out from the closet. "Put that on we would not want anyone to see you."

He strode over to the mirror. "It is good that no one has seen your face." She didn't question him. She had felt the eyes upon her ever since she arrived in Tokyo, she had felt his minions follow her constantly, she knew that he had every detail of her stay...except for that one night.

"Get anything that you need, I will be outside." He walked to the open door and paused. "And please do hurry, my dear." She sensed his smile, and the meaning of his sentence. She gritted her teeth, and then shook her head. Why was she acting so...different? Clutching the cloak in her hands she went to the dresser pulling out a brown bag. She threw in an extra dress, her money, and was about to walk out when she stop.

Something warm ran up her spine as she passed the secretary. Her eyes were instantly draw to the drawer where she hid the Bible Anotino had given her, and for some unknown reason she opened up the compartment and shoved the worn book in, intent on thinking that she did it for the purpose of giving it back to Anotino when she got back to San Francisco.

She heard her named called and habitually ran out to meet it, stepping over William and not once looking back at his cold form as she closed the door.

* * *

"Saitou." Kenshin greeted coming up behind the Wolf after talking with the chief of police, Yamgata, as he quickly briefed him on all the details about the recent murder of William Harold; the man that the government had been looking at for sometime suspecting that he was apart of a large underground ring having to do with Lacher and the transfer of opium and illegal firearms.

"Battousai, glad you could finally make it." Saitou voice didn't even try to hide his sarcasm. Kenshin chose to ignore his partner as he tried to ignore the smell of blood floating around the room. He had just gotten back from Kyoto, accompanied by Aoshi. Kenshin almost smiled at Misao's reaction of husbands return. She had stayed in Tokyo to finish up some business.

"A nice, 'Welcome back, Himura,' would do nicely, Saitou."

Kenshin walked beside him after not getting any reaction. It was hard to admit, but after six years working together the two once sworn enemies had come to a peace, an understanding one would call it, with the help pf Saitou's wide Tokio whom had always insisted that Kenshin come over for dinner, much to the annoyance to her husband.

Kenshin lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at the body of Harold thinking that if he were another man he would have flinched at the sight. What had the man done to deserve this? Quietly, Kenshin asserted his surroundings. Saitou, he, and about every police officer as well as some government officers were inside on of the most expensive rooms in one of the most westernized hotels in Japan. The best hotel in Tokyo. The room was obviously high class, with dark furniture, a huge bed, two different sitting rooms, and a marble wash room. A secretary laid in the corner with a bottle of red chardonnay atop of it. Maybe it was his last drink. Never would he know how wrong he was.

The room seemed somewhat rushed as though some person had been trying escape quickly. But who? Kenshin walked over to the secretary, knowing that Saitou followed closed behind. "I'm guessing no one saw anything."

"Correct. Hotel employees did say that he was with a woman, but they can't say what she looked like." Saitou pulled out a cigarette. Kenshin frowned as his fingers skimmed the desk.

"And the woman?"

"Hasn't been found." Saitou sounded annoyed. "She seems to have disappeared. That and no one in the entire hotel heard anything amiss, except for the fact that."

Saitou paused for a moment then with a quick smile contained. "Except for the fact that Harold had been bringing gentlemen into his room and leaving them there, most likely with this woman who Harold was accompanied with."

Kenshin felt his heart contracted for some unknown reason. He had seen and heard of many prostitutes, and woman of infamous characters, but why now did his heart react so?

Kenshin spared a glance at the body. "The photographer is coming, besides we have to take in evidence. The politicians want pictures..." Saitou turned around as a man came up towards him. He was a tall lanky man with dark black hair, and he spoke with an American accent.

"May I enquire if you men are Himura-san and Satiou-san?" Saitou eyes narrowed. The man didn't seem right.

Kenshin was the first to speak after sparing a glace at Saitou both having the same feeling. "Yes, that is us."

He smiled before speaking. "Great. My name is Samuel Hichinson." He waited for a few moments for a response, but when they did not reply he sighed heavily and continued.

"I'm from the American Embassy, and I need to ask you a few questions about what occurred here."

"Save it for the politicians, Mr. Hichinson." Saitou put out his cigarette.

"We can't answer your questions. Now if you'll excuse us we have a murder to investigate." The man, Kenshin could visibly see, paled, swallowed, and with the customary bowed, and left immediately.

"He's a snitch." Kenshin put in smiling. Saitou nodded when he called Yamgata.

"What may I do for you?" His tone was always controlled and stable. Kenshin left them leaving Saitou to send some officers after the so called Samuel Hichinson. He may be their only clue, if any in this investigation.

He walked over to the secretary again. For some reason he was immediately drawn to it. His eyes narrowed. What was it about this secretary that made him feel so edgy?

Touching the panels he slowly opened the side compartment and saw a red bound book. He felt a faint accent of curiosity as he looked at the cover; it was in English. He opened the hard back cover and his sight was met with more English writing. It looked like a note inscribed to someone.

It was then the faint smell hit him. His muscles tensed...that smell; it was the smell of lavender. His eyes faintly flickered, but in the next moment the smell was gone. He inwardly growled. Would Kaoru's memory ever leave him? If she chose never to come back to him why wouldn't God be merciful and left him forget her, but he knew. God had no reason to be lenient with him, but didn't Anotino once say that God was all forgiving.

He smirked at the faint memory of the Hispanic man whom he had met not four years ago. He had invited him to stay with him at the dojo, just as Kaoru once did for him, and it was there that the man formed and almost instant friendship with Kenshin, and it was there the man told him where salvation lay. Anotino had stayed for about three months and then out of the blue he departed leaving behind one single note which plainly read:

_We'll meet again, my friend. Thank you._

A flash broke him from his memories instantly bringing him back to the buzz of communication whipping around the room. The photographer was here.

Saitou came up to him bringing three other men: Yamgata, Hachiro Iginata, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Anzai Suzai, the Speaker of House of International Affairs. Kenshin bowed.

"We have reason to suspect that it was Lacher who arranged this occurance."Saitou was strait to the point as usual. Kenshin's eyebrow rose.

"It's possible."

Iginata was the first to speak up. "It has just been brought to the government's attention that William Harold was secretly delivering messages for Lacher."

Kenshin stiffened looking at the men. "When was this found out?"

"Just now." Saitou smirked. "The Oniwaban just received an informant."

"You mean a traitor." Saitou just smiled.

"We'll talk about this later," Kenshin looked at the now covered body of Harold being taken out of the room. "At a more appropriate time, don't you agree gentlemen?" They nodded.

"Yes, I will arrange a conference, Himura-san?" The elderly Iginata conversed having Kenshin nod in affirmation. It was then he remembered to book and took it out.

"Suzai-san, you can read English am I correct?" The man who had been silent up to then nodded. Kenshin held out the open book. Saitou and the others looked at him curiously.

"I found this in the secretary." He explained. The men nodded as Suzai took the book in one hand while the other pulled on some wire rimmed spectacles. He was a man who wore his emotions on his face, because as he started his reading his eyes became wide and troubled.

"What does it read?" Yamgata asked. The man chocked a bit handing the book over to Kenshin.

"You may want to take that into evidence, Himura-san." Kenshin nodded as the man cleared his throat. Kenshin spared Saitou a glance. Maybe this case was finally going to get somewhere.

"It translates..." He said tapping on the book which Kenshin held.

_My Dear,_

_Take this book as a gift from me for everything you have done. Though I have no clue as to why such a sweet girl such as yourself ever fell in the hands of the devil, may you accept my offer to take you away from it all. If you only knew how much I had to debate with Lacher for your company, I know you would come away with me. _

_You, my dear, I have never though as an escort, but as a friend and lover. I do hope it was the same with you. Sometimes you can seem so fairy like that it just proves to me that your special, and then other times I could have sworn I've seen a darkness in you, but I know you, you are much to kind to ever have an evil thought. I can offer you the world. You know I'm good to my word. _

_I'm afraid if you don't answer me soon, though, I will accept the nothingness with a heavy heart, and then I won't be responsible for my actions, my dear. Once I'm done doing Lacher's business then we will go back to America and if you still haven't accepted my offered then I afraid I will do something drastic. Please my dear answer my call of adoration. I cannot live without your passion after I have known you so well. _

_Mon Cherie, adieu until tomorrow,_

_William Harold_

* * *

His body pounded hers, but she felt nothing. She reached out and touched his face caringly. He was the only man in the world, she chimed to herself. At least, Master, was not someone new to please…but did they not all become the same after a while.

"Let me hear you, Kaoru." His voice with raspy with pleasure that she gave him as he made love to her hard and fast. He was her first, and he planned to be the last.

Kaoru moaned in fake pleasure just to make this hateful angel of a man feel satisfied. How long ago had it been since she had last been in William's room, seen his body, and some how saved Sylvia from the men's grasping hands? How long would the girl remained untouched?

She felt him about to reach his peak and she instantaneously arched beneath his groan, and she closed her eyes placing her face in his chest not wanting to see his beautiful eyes.

"Kaoru tell me that your mine." His voice was hard, he was hard, but as always she had leaned to ignore what he gave, which was quite difficult since he, as she, were master of the art of sex, not love.

Kaoru opened her eyes and looked at his. Nothing but possession and lust filled him and she felt a cold chill run up her spine. This was what she always made to say, and she said it impeccably, after all this was as good as it was ever going to get.

"I'm yours." She felt him enter her hard and fast, ripping through her until he was far within her walls. He grunted, and she plastered on a smile, as she thought: I'm yours, but what if I die, and the last thing she remembered was his blond hair hovering over her knowing that he wanted more.

He wanted her in the most vicious way possible, but what?

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm going to try this time to talk and thank each one of my reviewers personally...because really ya'll are the greatest! And, yay! I almost have 110 reviews, I so happy! Thank You All!

Now if only I could get nominated for a Fan Fiction Story Award. I'm just messing with you. winks

And wow! Who would have guessed that Kenshin knew Antonio as well. I wonder who he is and what effect he will have on the story.

Also I am planning on have Kenshin and Kaoru meet in the next chapter, if I know that I have explained everything you need to know till this point, which I'm pretty sure you do. And I know you want them to meet so I will have them meet next chapter, okay!

**Ochako107**: Yeah I hoped Kaoru would seem evil, but personally I was worried that she didn't seem evil enough, and I can't believe I actually gave you the chills. Well all I have to say is get out the blanket and hot chocolate out because its going to get allot cooler. Thanks for your review!

**NekoNeko**: I think your name is cute! OMG. I didn't ever think I was capable of making a dark fic. You have bestowed an honor on me so great! lol! I just though my story was sad and dramatic, never dark. I absolutely love you! Hehe.

**insrcutable**: I think I just may have a squeal, but its still up in the air. I have in store what everything, I think will like. Yeah, I also do love happy ending they are so up lifting to read. Thank you for reviewing and I hope this story will live up to your and everyone else's expectations.

**kaorurules**: Wow! You are so to the point and enthusiastic- I like that. lol! Thank you for loving my story it really does touch my heart, and...cries...I love you too. Hehe!

(To who ever did this?): Okay although I admit your name thing is pretty out there I do love that you ask questions about my story. Feel free to ask me at anytime! Okay to your first question: Sylvia is William's maid and she serves Kaoru. To your second question: the ma'ma thing...errr...I meant to spell Ma'am. And why did Kaoru's personality change, well its hard to explain, but I didn't really change. You see I said she had been acting the whole time so she never gets to be herself, and that mean, evil personality what I showed you represents her evil side which she has kept hidden ( she thinks that's what she really like. I mean how would you act if you lived in an environment like hers). Thank you for your question, and please continue to review.

**sessinu girl**: Oh but I do have to listen to you, lol! Thank you for reviewing and I think you may one day get what you have ask of me for this story...only the future may tell. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Hehe. (everyone always said I was loud).

**Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl**: I know what you mean. I love sad endings, too, but for some reason I never read them because I get to sad...even though I think they have some of the best endings. Though I must sadly admit that every time I read one my breath gets taken away in awe and I really do feel as though I can't breathe. Weird, huh? And what I mean by squeal is that I think I might have one. The idea is still up in the air. Thanks!

**kittycat**: Aww...kitties. So you want a happy ending I see. What about if I just tell you I'll try my best to make you happy for as I type this very moment I have idea, lots of ideas, tumbling around in my head. It's crazy over here! lol! And, no, I' m not crazy. Thanks for your review.

**pyramidgirl89**: Umm, were you born in 1989...snaps her fingers...No you say, well I just though I would give it a try because you put 89 down, but 89 could stand for anything. Okay, back to the main point, thank you for voting and reviewing, and you're not a sucker. Don't be mean to yourself, lol! But I know what you mean I love happy endings as well.

**blue faery**: I love your name its cool! Especially how you spelled 'faery.' So you want a happy ending with allot of drama...oh don't worry the drama is coming, and it will come in heaps. How I do so love to torture the cast. I mean who wouldn't! Just like one of my favorite authors. Scented Candles. She tortures me with her stories and especially the RK cast. Okay well any who thanks for your input, and until the next time...stay healthy! Hehe.

**battousaifreak**: I'm a freak about Battousai too. Whoever isn't is just a loser...just kidding! I'm glad you like my story enough to tell me to update quickly. I hope this chapter didn't take me mouths like the last....well thanks for your comments. Come again! What?

**Scented Candles**: Did you know you are one of my favorite authors ever! I talked about you a little while up, basically I said you torture your characters far more than I do. I do always look forward to what you have to say, and I must say you are almost always so proper in them. I love it. lol. Thank you for telling me of my errors, I do have a knack for making them, and thank for saying I write well, but honestly I think we can both say you are the better writer. I'm not kidding either, so don't argue with me. And I hope you update your stories soon as well. I hope, though, this story lives up to your expectation, and I look forward to hearing you again! Bye! Did I tell you you're name is very creative...I like it. Sorry I haven't written you back I have been really busy this week! I will try to write you ASAP!

**limelie**: Your name is funny, it rhymes...sadly I cannot do such a thing as rhyme. Well too, me your name rhymes, maybe I'm just crazy. So you want more angst then do you? Well don't worry because more will be coming soon. And thanks about Saitou, I think he is like one of the coolest RK characters, and I doing from his point of view because Kenshin is hard to do, and he basically is like sad all the time. Another thing is too get Kenshin's character down I think its best for my readers to see him through another's eyes, whoever it may be. Thanks!

**WraithWoLf368**: Goodness, my arms are getting tried from writing all these Thank You's, but it all worth it. I will be a brave little solider and continue on, lol. I know, I know this chapter is short but can you ever forgive me. I too dislike short chapters, but...but I couldn't help it (cries). The suspense is killing you. Muahahahahaha! Perfect! lol! I'm sorry but don't worry it will all be over soon. Thanks for commenting.

**Candycorn Anime**: Well Candy I glad you like my story, and I hope you will continue to be amused by it...hopefully. I think you are right about the happy sad endings; those are always a good mix of the two! I'm looking forward to talking to you again, thanks!

**Reignashii**: Ahh, one of my loyal reviewers, how I do so appreciate you. Sad endings leave you depressed gasps they leave me happy, lol! Don't worry for you I will try to have a good ending, one that will make everyone happy...or sad, which ever. And what am I reading, you want Sylvia to died...you are soo cruel. LOL! Nope she didn't die in this chapter it was Dear William (He was kind of naive, very innocent in a sad twisted way.) You started liking Saitou, was that my doing, or did you just start to like him. I have to say I think Saitou is a cool man. And if I do make a squeal, it will probably like that trusting thing as you said. Thanks you, forever!

**lilsakli**: Don't worry Kenshin and Kaoru will meet again! How could you have ever doubted. Hehe. Thank you for liking the chapter, I was afraid people would hate me for it being so short. But thanks again for updating, please continue reviewing. I do so love hearing from everyone.

**silver-nex**: Thank you for the compliment, and if you don't mind asking what does nex mean, if it does mean anything, or did you just make it up. I think I would make a cool name for a character in my story if you would allow me to use it. Oh well, but thank you for reviewing!

**erica6060**: Hello, again! Yeah, Kaoru did change. She is so evil its awesome, and you know why I did it...I did it so she could hurt Kenshin. Yes, evil plan. Don't worry everything will work out in the end...at least I hope so. Hehe! Thank you for reviewing, and please continue to do so. Thanks!

**horse-crazy-gurl**: Do you like horses? Because I love them! And I know what you mean...FINALLY, I have wanted to get that last chapter out for a long time. Thank you for saying my story is one heck of a story; I really do appreciate since I don't think I'm that wonderful of a writer, but still thank you for your comments! Chao!

And to all those who I didn't thank, well thank you, and please review again and tell me if I did not thank you so I may properly do it in the next chapter, or else I will feel bad for leaving people out!

Okay well I got to go now, but until then stay straight, lol!

CrypticMaidenRK


	8. Escape to Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

I would like to give a Special thanks to Scented Candles. Thanks for always being there to help me, and I would highly recommend everyone to read her stories.

**Cherry Blossom Dream**

Chapter Eight: Escape to Him

_"No!" A younger, more innocent Kaoru screamed in the light of a fading oil lamp that adorned a nearby desk. "Please, not again."_

_Her pleas fell on the deaf ears of the angelic man looking at her with so much contempt while he conversed with a man with the feature of a rat. "Silence wretch," he commanded, his voice filling the room with malicious darkness._

_Kaoru struggled against the two men holding her, their hands wrapped around her legs and feet, restraining her._

_Oh, please not again!_

_Why were they doing this?_

_It was not her fault…and now they were punishing her._

_And another life would never get a chance to fully bloom._

_She tried holding back the tears; for herself, for her situation, for her unborn child that rested innocently in her womb. Maternal instincts to protect her young surged up within her and Kaoru tried once more to struggle free, but the men were too strong and she was too weak._

_A broken sob escaped her, it was a cry of pain, of rage, agony and anger…most of all, it was a heartbreaking sound that would shatter even the strongest of hearts._

_But these men had no hearts._

_They had proven it to her again and again._

_"Johnson, gag her mouth. I do not want anyone hearing her screams," Lacher said, his voice sinister and without a shred of mercy. His beautiful face leaned closer to hers as he whispered those cruel words she would never forget as long as she lived._

_They would haunt her nightmares and taunt her waking dreams._

_"This time I instructed the good doctor to make sure you would never be impregnated again."_

_Kaoru's eyes widened with sickening horror, blue eyes flaming with indignation. Despite her dire predicament, her eyes were void of fear._

_"I despise you Lacher!" She spat out._

_He touched her cheek and she recoiled in disgust. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her chin and jerked it to the side, exposing her neck to his hungry lips as his other hand fondled her breast. There was nothing she could do, she was trapped by two men, and being kissed by the one who stolen her virginity._

_She moaned in disgust as she found her body responding to the unwanted feelings he was giving her. She was still unused to the sensations he aroused in her body when he took the time to be gentle. There were times when their coupling was hard and forced, when he used her only as a recepticle for his own pleasure. But Master knew many kinds of pleasure and drew from suffering from every source. He seemed to have tired of making her body bleed and hearing her cry out in pain. He had now grown fond of fanning the fires of unwanted passion in her, making sure Kaoru's body responded to his touch and betrayed her in sickening ways._

_After each time, Kaoru had felt a little more of herself die away._

_At least when he forced himself on her and raped her, hurt her, she could tell herself there was nothing she could have done._

_But now…he forced her to want his touch, to crave it, to like the despicable things he did to her…to enjoy his attentions._

_Kaoru whimpered._

_After what seemed an eternity he rose and smiled at her. Her breast ached not from passion but from abuse, and her neck was bitten. It seemed as if Lacher had made another mark claiming her. Defiantly, she thought she would never be his._

_Not completely._

_She would not become like Sally._

_She would not!_

_Kaoru felt emptiness inside her as if a bottomless bit had opened up inside her stomach, leaving her somewhat in a hopeless pit. She could see the light racing farther and farther away from her as the darkness started to consume her._

_A voice whispered in her head._

_'Goodbye...farewell Kenshin...'_

_It was her voice._

_A hand touched her cheek._

_It was cold and unpleasant._

_Like ice._

_Kaoru no longer called for Kenshin, he would not help her. He was nowhere, and somehow she smiled in the thought that she had been right: He had never loved her._

_"Kaoru be a dear and try not to scream too loud." Lacher drawled as he stroked the smooth skin of her cheek. He looked towards the other men and smiled as the doctor came near._

_Kaoru struggled more, but beneath the show of defiance, she knew what was going to happen next…it was unavoidable._

_All fear vanished in that instant as the realization of the utter hopelessness of her situation washed over her in waves. The darkness that had slowly been eating at her had finally swallowed her whole._

_She could no longer see the light._

_In fear's place there came a hatred of men._

_Men had destroyed her...every single one of them. The two men holding her down, Lacher who stole her purity and sold her, men who bought her for pleasure, the doctor who told the men to spread her legs, and...Kenshin._

_It was he who destroyed her two times._

_In two different days._

_In two different ways._

_"Well my dear I have to go." Lacher said, pinching her nose as if she was a beloved child. "Do not amuse yourself too much in my absence."_

_"Fuck you Lacher."_

_"Sweetheart, you already did." He smiled, nodding at the good doctor. "Is she not the sweetest girl you have ever met?"_

_The doctor smiled, moving his greasy hair out of his face. "She should be fun to play with she seems to have some spunk. Most maidens just scream and cry when I do this."_

_"Yes well get on with it I want this to be finished by the time I'm back."_

_Kaoru watched the exchange between the two good men, and felt nothing but hatred, but something stopped her in that moment._

_It was a voice; it was Sally's voice._

**_'When hatred consumes a naive little girl like you, Kaoru, simply smile and welcome it, for it is the truth of you. Hatred is what makes women like us survive. Without hatred you are nothing but a toy.'_**

_The door closed and she was gagged with a cloth. Nothing covered her eyes and she was not spared the sight of the doctor turning to her with…Kaoru closed her eyes just as white, hot, screeching pain was slashed through her body as something hard and burning ripped through her sensitive flesh._

_Antonio passed by the door as he did his duty, sweeping the floor of the vicinity when he suddenly froze at the sound that assailed him. He stopped, freezing as he heard the muffled screams coming from inside the room. The door itself seemed to shake under the force of those screams as if the job of containing the sound of the woman's pain was too much. His hands trembled in sadness and he collapsed to his knees tears streaming down his cheeks for a girl that would never be a mother._

_And the only prayer he could utter was: Why?_

* * *

Kaoru awoke in an empty bed: cold, bare, and isolated. It was always the same; they came, they took, and they left her a shell of what she once was. It evolved into a covenant that was renewed every night leaving her with memories to shed, reminding her of what she was, and what she could never be again.

Her naked form rolled over to where her Master had lain during the night and again she was met with a bitter chill. Maybe he never had any warmth is his body?

She smiled a little.

How many times had she slept with the devil himself?

How many times had she welcomed the creature of hate, the creature of despair, the man of absolute darkness into her bed?

Once she had tried to escape his clutches only to find out that it was impossible.

The devil, he, was everywhere, and a person had to accept him if they wanted to survive in this world.

A world full of putrid beings, and she never doubted she was apart of those beings, but...was it not better to be apart of the whole than to be isolated?

Rising from the bed she looked disdainfully at it. She wanted nothing but to spit on those white sheets; a glaring contrast to the color of her soul.

She wanted to rip them to shreds.

There was a soft knocking on the door. It was a sound Kaoru's astute hearing easily picked up on. "Who is disturbing me" he demanded. Her voice held not a hint of kindness in it. It was pure calm arrogance. Even if she was told she had to be below men, she and Sally knew that it was just an act.

Just like everything else they did.

The door opened to reveal a man who took in her form as if she were a type of rich meal fit for a king.

Kaoru smiled slightly at his reaction to her, how pathetically predictable.

"What do you want?"

"Lacher sent me over to ask for your company…" the man began, pausing when Kaoru moved. His eyes had never left her exposed body. He did not even bother to hide his interest. He did not even have the courtesy to look at her face.

How easily it would have been to manipulate this man, but then again where was the fun in that? The fun laid in destroying all that he held dear: his pride, his family, his livelihood, and then when he thought he could lose no more, his life.

That was they joy she was taught in the art of manipulation.

A joy that Master had been pleased with, taking particular pleasure in using it, using her, against his enemies.

Master offered her to his enemies, as a peace instrument and then she, in turn would take everything from them.

Complete and utter ruin.

A doll made for pleasure, but every pleasure had a price.

That was hers.

Over time she had learned to love it.

In fact, she reveled in it. Her power. It was her only source of revenge, a way to take out her vengeance against those men who wished to make her a shell of herself each and every night.

Revenge, destruction, and disgrace. These things caused her pure and utter bliss, and for some reason or another it sickened her now to think she took the utmost pleasure in such a thing.

"Where does he want me to meet him?"

"The second floor gallery." The man stated his eyes still upon her voluptuous body. "I'm going to have to ask Lacher if I can steal you away for a night…" he added almost as an afterthought.

Kaoru smirked. He thought too highly of himself. A lot of men did…and she usually let them to their idiotic fantasies. However, this time she did not feel the need to be a little charitable and she decided to put him in his place. She quietly donned on a gown of ruby red. It was a beautiful gown, elegant, magnificent, and purchased with her soul. It showed a generous amount of cleavage. No, it was not modest, but it was not scandalous either. Kaoru was not a cheap whore, just an extremely expensive one. There was just enough of her exposed to let a man's eyes wander, to make him feel the need to explore the bountiful harvest of her body.

A deep red, almost like black blood. Master never did enjoy light colors on her. For her, he always chose dark colors as if it amused him to clothe her in shades that echoed and represented the colors of sin. It was his way of taunting her; telling her that she would never be pure. Never be rid of him or his sin that had eventually become her very core.

Kaoru finished quickly and walked over to the man who still had yet to leave. He had not even averted his eyes when she had been dressing as common courtesy dictated. Did he not see her fit for such respect? No matter, Kaoru did not either but she would not let this man go free without feeling a slight hint of her wrath. They were all her enemies, every single one of them who looked at her and saw her only as one thing. She touched his shoulder and leaned towards his ear. His flesh was clammy, and lukewarm, but she paid no heed to it. After all how many men had she seduced into her camber in much worst conditions and formations?

Too many to count.

"My dear sir," she purred; her breath a hot caress, "I sincerely doubt that a man of your _caliber_ could ever even afford to spend one minute in my bed."

And with that she left him surrounded in cold angered silence; never bothering to look back. She did not see the two vicious black orbs glaring at her retreat.

* * *

Kaoru knocked on the door and waited until she heard his voice allowing her entrance. She opened the door and stepped gracefully inside.

"Kaoru, how nice of you to finally join me."

Kaoru gave him a saucy smile while deliberating the gallery in which she now stood. It was decorated perfectly, impeccably, just they way he desired, never anything less. Cherry red drapes hung from the high ceiling windows giving the occupants a view of the city's buildings and the people who, if one looked down, could be seen strolling along the streets of Tokyo.

The furniture was a dark wood, and the ornaments that adorned the room where in cast iron gray or gold. The paintings that adorned each wall were expensive. Kaoru recognized some of the styles from the masters of European art. She knew each painting, each fine work, was either famous or expensive. If not, they would soon be. Through the years of her so-called servitude, she had managed to absorb some of the knowledge that her _'friends'_ excelled in. She had also been trained to provide pleasure, not only as a bedmate but as a companion as well. It did not do good to be uneducated and Kaoru had learned a great deal about the world.

Too much, in fact.

Yes, her master had taught her well, in many things, all for his own purposes in the end.

No matter.

She curtsied to him, and he motioned for her to come closer. Smiling, she did she was bid. Picking up her heavy skirts she settled herself near the base of his feet and looked up at him with all the fake adoration she could muster. It was a look she had been trained to give on command. A look she had only given Kenshin once, but one she now gave to anyone her master desired for her to.

_'Look at him with adoration and complete faith. He loves that.' _

Sally's voice still echoed in Kaoru's mind, bringing her back to days when she was the only one Kaoru could rely on, if indeed one could call her reliable. Sally was the image of Kaoru herself, or perhaps she was the image of Sally?

Through those six years, Sally's voice and hands had taught Kaoru the cruelest lesson she now took to heart: She was nothing but a toy that needed hate as her fuel.

"Master, you needed to converse with me?" Kaoru's voice blended with the air like honey; smooth, soft and very feminine. Docile. She was but a pup trained to meet her Master's every whim; a mindless doll, a marionette.

"Yes, Kaoru I need your services." He looked down at her a smiled as he petted her hair. Kaoru merely nodded. Her curiosity about these types of things had simply vanished a long time ago; along with her will and self-respect among other things.

"Anything."

What a simple answer to sell your soul with.

She could not help but smile.

She loved smiling.

"Good." He looked at her with some kind of cynical, triumphant glance that made Kaoru's breath catch in her throat.

What was that look for?

"I am aware of your past Miss. Kamiya."

It was in that second that the world stopped.

_Miss. Kamiya...Kaoru-dono..._

She had never told him her last name, but then how did he know? A bubble of disgust rose in her. How dare he! How dare he place his filthy hands on her past? It was the only thing pure about her, the only thing that she could claim as her own. She had already given him everything, and he had taken all of it and demanded even more.

Kaoru felt inflamed as if her body was on fire, but she doused the blaze within her eyes. He would never know what she felt. No, he could not ever know what she felt. She beamed at him instead and spoke in a jubilant tone of voice. "Oh, Master however did you find out? I never told you such a thing."

Lacher just closed his eyes, a small smile playing across his sinfully beautiful lips. His little actress, he could never fully guess what she was thinking. How different his Kaoru was now from the stupidly naïve girl she had been before. He had taught her well, sometimes it seemed he had taught her a little too well. No matter, she was his, his toy but he knew he would have to take a closer look at her later. His Kaoru was a little spitfire when she wanted to be, especially all those times in the past when she thought she could escape him.

But one thing was for sure; she was a gem, a tainted one at that, but a gem all the same.

"Kaoru my dear little foreign money maker, you know that I have my ways." That was all he sad to her on the subject, but Kaoru needed to hear no more.

Fire was welling up inside her cold heart, blazing down a path that was melting the barriers she had erected long ago. The fire was filling her with anger, awakening parts of her that she had long since considered dead.

Disgust was filling her.

She finally drowned in that moment.

She had to get out.

She had to be free of men.

It was either she die, or escape to freedom.

She had money did she not? His voice she interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up at him. What did he want from the only thing that was hers?

"Tell me, treasure, who was this Himura Kenshin to you?" The question broke her mind. Her innards twisted in revulsion. How dare he say that name in front of her? Any name but his name would do. She never wanted to see him again. She did not want to see his sad eyes upon her when he found out that she was a whore.

Could she even remember what their relationship had been?

Was it even a relationship?

She had hated him for so long that her memories were colored by the bitterness she felt towards him.

Blinking her eyes she laughed trying to hide an old hurt that surprised her with its intensity. "That man."

She blew away her bangs. "Well one could not call him a lover, but at one time I took a fancy to him. I might even call it love, if such a thing existed…" Kaoru's lips arranged in a smirk that indicated that she clearly no longer believed in such a thing. She looked up at master's facial expression taking notice of the way his eye lit in some kind of sick joy.

"Perfect."

Kaoru swallowed.

Somehow she knew she was going to be used against him, just like always, she was a pawn in a man's game. It would be like old time when enemies of the great Battousai took her and used her. Lacher was just the same; just smarter. It was not like she cared for the redhead any longer but Lacher- he had stolen her past without her consent. She had given him her body, her soul, her present, and her future, but it still had not been enough to assuage his hunger. He had wanted her past as well.

_'...he does whatever he can to gain what he desires.'_

There was Sally's voice again. The Sally she had known as a hateful mother telling her the wisdom of a whore.

_Whore._

_Slut._

_Prostitute._

_Lady of the Night_.

The words that she had used so many times, the names whose meanings and connotations she had fulfilled on her own body came to her now and filled Kaoru with disdain and ugliness.

She glanced down at her hands noticing that they were starting to tremble slightly.

What was happening to her?

"What does that fool Himura have to do with anything?"

Master laughed, grabbing her hand and placing it on his crotch. "Everything my dear."

He took her silence and fed it with his own words. "You see he is a chief detective for the government, and a couple of people you once knew are also important players that need to be eliminated from the board."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Who are these others Master?"

"Men known as Sagara Sanosuke, Shinomori Aoshi, Myoujin Yahiko, and Fujita Goro." A faint memory of laughter penetrated her hearing, but in the next moment it was gone.

"Yes, I know of who you speak, but Sagara he was a nobody. Poor and stupid fool he was."

Lacher tsked at her statement. "But, treasure, he is a renowned merchant now."

He leaned back against his chair, placing a hand underneath his chin, as if he were thinking. "And you're going to help me bring them down."

Kaoru smiled even as the hate built up inside her so fast she could barely control the urge to scream. Her gazed flickered to a knife that lying innocently at the side table. Her hands itched to plunge it into his soulless body. She could just picture the blood flow down the blade while it dripped onto her fingers and her hands. She brushed off the though. The blood would never go, and he would never leave her, not even in death.

His memory was far too pungent and real for that.

"They are that bothersome, Master?"

"Yes." He took her chin and kissed it lightly. "But I think for the police reports I have managed to review, that your friends were always so." He arched an eyebrow at her expectantly.

"I'd rather not think about them, Master."

"You really despise them my dear...your old friends?" He questioned in an almost laughing manner. She smiled up at him making him think that she shared his joy when in reality she wanted nothing more than to slap that beautiful smile off of his face.

"I would not even consider giving them that much emotion, Master."

_...Not when it is you that I hate._

* * *

"Sylvia wake up." Kaoru shook the girl in the dark room. She wore nothing but the same dark red dress, and carried nothing but a small carpet bag. She had stridden out of the dinning hall not one hour ago as she informed Master that she would be in her quarters if needed.

The girl opened her eyes, startled and scared.

"Stupid girl come on we must hurry."

"Mistress what?" Her words were cut off by Kaoru's cold ones.

"I do not like you and you do not like me so shut up and be thankful I'm getting you out of here."

The girl's hair started to shimmer lightly in the setting sun of her drab room. "Then…_why_?"

Kaoru clenched her hands. She did not know why she wanted to save this girl except that no one else was there to help the girl. In that moment when she had decided to do this deed, Kaoru had felt something good fill her. It was something she did not want to feel. It was too awkward, too fair hearted.

"Because," she lied. "I want to harm Lacher as much as I can and knowing that I got past him with you will be absolutely fantastic."

Sylvia wanted to smile. In that instant when she first questioned the dark haired girl, she had seen a girl that looked much younger, and a girl that she wished she could have known. Her mistress, Kaoru, had many layers. Some layers she wanted no part of. And then others, she wanted to comfort and embrace. The glimpses were few and very brief, but Sylvia had come to realize they were there. Dormant, but still very much alive. Her blond caught a flicker of drowning sunlight.

Kaoru tugged her to the door and listened, barely breathing.

"What if we get caught?"

"Then you run and do not look back." Kaoru turned and looked at her. "If you want help, and you end up escaping, then I suggest you look for a man named Himura Kenshin. He may help, but everything requires payment." Kaoru smiled cynically at the girl.

"Be sure you are prepared to pay the price."

"And you?"

"Silence." Her voice was deadly soft. "If you want to get out of here then I suggest you follow my every move."

Kaoru and Sylvia waited for a few moments when Kaoru pushed the door open and walked out into the hall. It was dark, the candles still having not been lit. Kaoru grabbed the younger girl's hand as she made her way to the end of the hall and opened a door that lead into a small room.

It was dusty, and white sheets covered most of the furniture. Kaoru surveyed her surroundings, placing a hand on the side of her waist where she felt a hard metal object. She breathed. The last time she had tried to escape she nearly died. But it would not be the same this time. This time Lacher had stolen something that she would have never allowed anyone to touch: her past.

Quickly she closed the door behind Sylvia. The room had a bluish tint to it. The only window in it did not face outside; rather it faced the wall of another building. In between the buildings was an alleyway.

Sylvia looked around the room, and could not help but shiver a little.

What were they going to do? What if Lacher found them?

Kaoru looked at her through narrow eyes. "If you are scared then leave. I do not need you to slow me down."

Sylvia looked calmly at the raven-haired woman in front of her. "Why are you running?"

Kaoru stood silent, did not answer, and searched through her bag. She pulled out a small dagger and some money and handed it over to her.

Sylvia looked at it then back at her.

"Do what you wish with it girl. If you escape then use the money to get back home, and if you are attacked then kill them."

Sylvia stared at the strange fairy in front of her. Did she just wish her well? Did her mistress indeed have a shred of kindness in her heart after all?

She smiled at Kaoru. "I will not leave you; after all, we are in this together."

"We are in nothing together." Kaoru said in a wintry tone of voice as she walked to the window and looked down. No one was to be seen.

"We are going to jump down into the alley, can you mange that sweet heart?" Kaoru questioned sarcastically.

Sylvia frowned, thinking that she was still a bitch, though a strange layered woman still. "Mistress, the question is can you?"

Kaoru smiled and tilted her head in invitation. "You may go first then."

Right then came a sound that made Kaoru's heart jump to her throat.

The door burst open.

* * *

Tokio walked down the street, back to her house, after an unsuccessful attempt of trying to find her husband. That man never wanted to be found. He would be angry with her for going out unaccompanied, but she was a grown woman and refused to be treated like a helpless child. Still, she could not muster anger or even mild annoyance at him. He was over-protective with her and Tokio knew it was because he was just too much in love with her. The woman snickered a little. Now, she only needed to get him to admit it in front of everyone.

It was a handsome day; the sun was setting in a blood red horizon and tonight Kenshin and his friends would be coming over to eat. She had convinced Saitou that they needed to have company over now and then, though she shuddered at the thought of what would happen when Sanosuke finally arrived.

The two men did not mesh together well, but for her it was always an amusing scene.

Never people would think serene Tokio could be so devious at times.

She smiled to herself.

Truthfully, she loved Kenshin and the other's company, and was proud of the many things she had accomplished in bringing to two worst enemies together in mutual respect. She raised a hand to cover her eyes from the sun, and could not help but think of Kenshin.

The man was so sullen, and it was all because of that girl.

The one known as Kaoru

The lovely girl whom Tokio had used to laugh with once or twice, and although their meetings had been few and far between, she cherished each moment just the same.

Tokio knew so many stories about the girl. Each one told to her by those who loved Kaoru and held such a deep-abiding love and respect for the lovely girl. The stories depicted the lovely young woman as a violent, good-hearted, and tomboyish girl who believed in a non-killing vow and that the sword was meant to protect. Yes, to Tokio, Kaoru was an angel.

A pure hearted angel gone to soon; like so many of the rest.

Kenshin did not deserve the kind of pain he went through.

Did he not have enough in his life?

A noise caught her attention.

Startled, Tokio looked around, frightened. That was the sound of a gun. But where did it come from?

Gathering her kimono, she ran behind the nearest object thinking quietly, that if her husband found out about this he would indeed be more than a little peeved.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she reached down to feel the angle of the blade she always carried for protection.

What was going on?

There was no one but her on the quiet side street, and since it was becoming dark everyone was most likely to be inside there houses, but this was not a resident district, therefore not a soul was to be seen until...

Tokio blinked. A woman struggled through a dense alleyway while she tugged on some younger girl with hair as gold as the sun on a foggy morning. Her attention was again pulled to the woman wearing a blood red European dress…there was something…

Tokio gasped.

Long raven hair fluttered around the young woman's back in disarray, ivory skin, and…Tokio held her breath as the woman turned to look at her…_sapphire_ eyes.

Kaoru.

She was here.

She was back.

Tokio was about to run out and hold the girl in her arms. Kenshin would have her back! He would not be so miserable anymore! Sanosuke, Yahiko, everyone would be so happy and finally, finally the quiet grieving and worry in their eyes would finally fade away!

She came out hurrying towards the Kaoru with a big smile of welcome on her face.

The woman looked at her, and something flashed in the young woman's sapphire eyes.

It made Tokio stop in her tracks.

Something was different about her.

She knew it was Kaoru, her appearance said it all, but the way she held herself, and the way her eyes held disdain and icy darkness in them made Tokio's cry of welcome quiet in sudden fear.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at the woman and held back a shudder of surprise.

She knew that woman, Tokio?

Yes, Saitou's wife. Buddha in any other words.

Why was she here?

Did she hear the gunshot?

Kaoru smiled at her cynically, bowing her head slightly. "Tokio-san."

A commotion brought Kaoru out of her dreams. She looked back without an ounce of fear in her eyes, and pulled on the girl. "Come on we must hurry."

Kaoru gave Tokio an astringent look as the other looked back and forth between the two women; a puzzled expression on her face that soon began to mix with fear.

"You too, Tokio, we must go before they find us." Kaoru tugged at the girl pulling her into the next alley leaving Tokio to follow.

Tokio did not stand unmoving for long, but went after Kaoru, knowing there was danger.

What was going on?

* * *

The alleyway was dark when Kaoru swept Sylvia into its shadow, placing her flat against the cold brick. Kaoru pressed her back to it as well, never once breathing. She saw a shadow move in close behind them.

Tokio.

Kaoru pulled her against the wall, covering her Tokio's mouth with her hand to muffle the woman's gasp of surprise.

It was then Kaoru heard their voices, and felt Sylvia's breath quicken in trepidation. She could not help but glare at the girl.

Any little thing could ruin them.

A small sound could alert the men of their whereabouts.

"Where did that bitch go?" A man yelled to another, his voice filled with spite.

"She fucking shot Yuka."

"That whore is going to pay."

"Shut-up, all of you! Master wants her back, and he wants her now."

The voices were getting closer and closer, and Kaoru closed her eyes for a brief moment washing down all fear. She knew the consequences of her actions, but her hate was far too great now. Lacher, Master, had tried to take something that she would never give.

Never.

He would not have the pleasure of breaking her in that way; not while she still had her hate.

"Listen," Tokio whispered. "I do not know what those men want, but I suggest we get out of here now, unless you want to fight." She looked at Kaoru, nodding to her.

Kaoru cocked her head as the woman took out two twin daggers, and Sylvia trembled as she talked.

"We do not know how to fight."

Tokio looked at Kaoru puzzled, and then back at the girl who spoke in broken Japanese. "Kaoru does."

The girl looked like she wanted to laugh, but Kaoru, in much joy, took favor of the statement. "No, Tokio-san," she denied. "I do not."

Tokio's jaw slackened. "What?" _You are the kenjutsu princess, the one who helped defeat the Kamatari. How can you claim not to know how to fight? _

There were so many things Tokio wanted to say but all she managed was a strangled, "Why?"

Kaoru, shrugged. "It is unfeminine." She explained no further for now was not the time to converse, but a time to escape. Kaoru held her gun close to her heart, blood still on her hands from the man she had wounded. It had felt so good to take out her revenge against a man, and she wished she could have killed him. She frowned, puzzled.

What had stopped her?

Was she that much of a coward?

"If you ladies want to get out of here, and not get hurt, then I suggest you follow my lead." Kaoru's voice whispered in the darkness. The voices of the men got louder as the closer they got to the women. Kaoru held her back against the wall and slowly made her way father down until she reached the other street. Without looking back, Kaoru slipped into the other street and started walking.

This street was more populated with people, but Kaoru took no chances as she slipped into a nearby store. Tokio and Sylvia soon followed, breathless, from their own running. Kaoru just raised a delicate eyebrow noticing what kind of store they stood in.

Colors filled every wall and table. Kimonos, obis and other women's accessories lined each self and every available space. A sickness filled her, and the bright colors made her dizzy. Kaoru's slender frame wavered as bile rose in her throat.

Tokio came near her and grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "What's going on, Kaoru?" Her voice was so mellow and sweet that Kaoru almost gasped in surprise. She had not heard a voice speak to her in such a motherly manner as Tokio-san did right then.

Kaoru's mother had died when she was very young and the years had slowly erased her memory from Kaoru's mind. She had always been surrounded by men; her father, Dr. Genzai, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko. No, she had never known an older woman whom she could view as a mother. Sally did not count. Sally did not act like a real mother should.

Kaoru's smiled bitterly as she shrugged Tokio's hand off of her shoulders.

"You may go now, Tokio-san, I did not ask for your help." Kaoru looked at the older woman with no emotion in her eyes, and Tokio had to strain to hear what she said. When she understood, she was taken aback at the girl's manners. This was not the Kaoru she had once known, but, still, Tokio smiled and shook her head.

After all she did live with Saitou, and his manners were just as this Kaoru's were. Maybe, worst. She could take a little heat.

"Yes, but what about the young girl?" Tokio asked, bringing the girl forward, blond hair covering her face. It was obvious the poor girl was still frightened.

"I got her out of there, now she can get herself out of Japan." Kaoru laughed quietly, but stopped immediate when Tokio grabbed her hand forcefully.

"Stop it, Kaoru!" The woman's eyes flashed in horror at the once kind girl. "Stop it now."

Kaoru snatched her wrist back and tilted her head, not at all intimidated by the woman's eyes. She said nothing, but inside, Kaoru was laughing. This woman, from what she remembered, still had not changed.

Tokio sighed. "I have no clue what has happened in these past six years, Kaoru, but I want you to come home with me."

Kaoru backed up a little, frowning.

"You need a place to stay, besides..." Tokio held a short breath. "Kenshin, missed…misses you."

The world became silent at the sound of his name.

The name of the one who had first ruined her.

Kaoru saw Sylvia's head come up and look at her with curiosity.

Kaoru had heard Tokio say _his_ _name_ with such a happy tone of voice, and all she cold do was stand there, cold and alone.

Images came to her mind: his hair, eyes, and goofy facial expressions. They were all so carefree, all so long ago. They were all so happy weren't they? She had been so happy, encased in her stupid innocence that was really nothing but ignorance.

She remembered his features, the way his eyes would turn gold when she was in danger. She remembered how she felt when he withdrew from her, the frustration and anger that coursed through her because she knew he kept her away because she was supposedly to pure, to innocent…he had always been afraid of tainting her.

_I wonder what he would think of me now?_

A small cruel smile formed Kaoru's lips.

Still, she waited for the searing agony she always expected in the wake of her memories of him…her heartache…the catalyst of the eventual destruction of her soul.

She waited.

And she felt nothing but ice.

"Himura-san, yes, of course, I know of him."

Tokio's hands dropped to her side. "You have never called him Himura-san." Her voice was flat, as if the hope went from it.

Kaoru smiled. She had noticed that she often took hope from people. It was always amusing to see them deflate, to see their smiles wilt like dying flowers.

But as quickly as Tokio's voice faded, it came back. "Please, do me the favor of coming to dinner at my house. I'm sure Saitou would love to see you." And with a pause she turned to Sylvia.

"Saitou is my husband, dear, such a cad."

The girl smiled a little.

Kaoru, looked at her cynically.

_'Everything cost something, Kaoru.'_

"What do you want?"

Tokio turned to Kaoru, puzzled at the girl's narrowed eyes and suspicious tone. "Nothing."

Kaoru looked at her again and then looked at the tables full of colorful kimonos. She would know what the woman wanted later, but for now she needed to swallow her disgust and buy one of these outfits. Hopefully, Lacher would not be looking for a girl who looked and acted innocent, wearing light colors of pink, and yellow.

Yes, this was the only way.

Kaoru shook off her emotions of hate and smiled a little girl smile as looked up at Tokio. "I'm sorry, Tokio-san," she bowed deeply, reverting to her learned manners of old. "I do not know why I'm acting like such a unmannered person. I guess the shock of being chased got to me."

Tokio's expression was one of shock. She was glad to see some semblance of the old Kaoru back and yet she could not help but feel just a bit uneasy about the sudden change.

What was Kaoru up to?

"But for now I'm not so comfortable telling you why Sylvia and I were running. Gomen nasai." Kaoru murmured, her eyes lowered apologetically even though she felt anything but apologetic. It was so easy to pretend really. She had been doing nothing but pretend for the last six years. She would become sweet once again. She would behave like a little girl, an innocent little girl too pure for her own good. A small flicker danced through her clear blue eyes.

Saitou would be a problem.

Tokio, eyes were guarded, but smiled at Kaoru. She was acting almost as she use to, and she accepted that Kaoru could have been acting like she did from the shock of her whole experience, but something told her differently.

Kaoru noticed Sylvia's puzzlement over her new adapted behavior so she looked at Sylvia's face and winked at the girl. The blonde quickly put down her head, Kaoru's message sent and perceived correctly. Sylvia would be silent, of that Kaoru was sure.

"If you would not mind Tokio-san," Kaoru began, "I think Sylvia and I will buy a new kimono, and get washed up. I injured someone when were chased." Kaoru held out her hand that was splattered with blood while assuring the other she did not kill the man. She had her morals, Kaoru explained smiling to Tokio.

Silently, Sylvia chuckled.

Kaoru caught her eye and smiled.

* * *

The walk from the shop to Tokio's house was by far the longest trek that Kaoru had been through in so long, and not only that, but she had to listen to the two other women talk. She remained distant and quite, smiling prettily every time Tokio looked her way. Every now and again she has to assure the woman that she was just tired, but somehow she felt as though a burden had been slightly lifted off her shoulders. Yes, the dark was still there, but its shadow was lighter.

She felt herself rising to the surface of dark water, but she had to take it slow. Breath, that would come later, if ever.

"Now, Sylvia-dono, you must not be afraid of my husband..." Tokio's laughing voice filled the quite air.

It was dark all around them; the sun had set not to long ago. Tokio had laughed, telling them what her husband would probably say when she returned. Kaoru remembered thinking that it was impossible for any man, especially the Mibu Wolf, to care for anything. She smiled cynically; maybe he only cared out of possession for Tokio. He probably only wanted no man to touch her except for him. Yes, that was it.

Men were always so territorial.

Just like Master was to her.

Lights started showing up around the streets signifying they were coming closer to a wealthy residential area. They only had lights for important people. Kaoru sighed, she preferred the dark, for in the dark no man could see her face, and no man could lust for her. Lastly, in the dark Kaoru could not see the light lavender kimono which adorned her body. She could not remember the last time she had been this covered; her chest was beneath purple fabric, and her arms were covered in the same material.

She may as well been one of those Catholic nuns back in San Francisco, she was covered enough to be one.

"Kaoru were almost there. I do hope we won't be too late."

"To late for what Tokio-san?" Sylvia questioned her blond hair shimmering more wonderfully in the light. Kaoru smiled with practiced lips.

"Diner." Tokio answered the girl.

"I invited my friends over." She spared a glance at Kaoru who simply looked back at her with wide, angelic eyes.

"Well, they are Kaoru's friends too."

"Really?" Sylvia seemed as if she wanted to ask more, but Kaoru quickly exclaimed:

"I have wanted to see them ever since I have returned." Kaoru looked at Sylvia explaining. "My friend from my past, you will absolutely love them."

Sylvia's blue eyes widened, and she shook her head. Her mistress was actually being...pleasant. What was going on in that mind of hers? Sylvia looked again at the side of her mistress' face; Kaoru was facing forward without a single expression. There was no hate, no anger, no coldness...it was just bare. It suddenly hit her. Her mistress, Kaoru, she was...

"Is there something on my face, Sylvia?" Kaoru turned to look at the younger girl who was smiling as she had just found the most precious treasure in the world. Kaoru did not like the look on her face. The girl shook her head.

"Forgive me?"

Liar, Kaoru screamed in her mind. How dare the little twit. Calming her nerves she nodded her head and turn back to face the road in front of her. She ignored Tokio's curious look paying attention the looming entrance gate. Tokio's pace slowed, and finally faded to a stop. She turned and looked at Kaoru and her young companion.

"Well we've finally arrived." Kaoru wanted in that moment just to turn away. She did not want to go in and face her past. She did not want to face him. She felt nothing for the man except...nothing. Again, his image brought a barren hole in her black heart, but he was a man, and men deserved nothing but her spite.

Slipping back on an innocent smile Kaoru watched as Tokio opened the gate only to come face to face with...

"Hello Saitou." Tokio greeted pleasantly, but her husband's brief examination of his wife came to an end when his eyes fell upon Kaoru. Two eyes turned a hint of gold, but he did not give her away. No doubt, the Wolf was having fun. Kaoru bowed her head slightly. It seemed as though he had not revealed her presence in Japan to anyone.

His eyes snapped back to his wife. "Where have you been?"

"That's not important right now, Saitou." She motioned to Kaoru. "Look who has come back."

Saitou looked over her and smirked, and then once he was done, he turned his attention to the younger girl. "Kaoru, nice to see you again."

"Yes, it was quite a pleasant surprise to see you at the festival."

"What?" Tokio's voice interrupted as she looked at her husband accusingly . "You never told me."

Saitou gave one more smirk in Kaoru's direction. What was the girl up to? She was acting in a completely different manner than what she had been at the festival. The once dark figure stood innocently in front of him, smiling...sinister. Yes, that's what she was. Shrugging, he did not want to say what she was, that would ruin the fun, besides it was up to her to tell her friends when she was ready. Saitou never messed with anyone's personal affairs, especially a woman's.

"I did want to give away the surprise."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him for the token of seconds before her face was once again smiling. "She told me that she was going to come see us, but had some things to do. Isn't that right, Kamiya?"

Kaoru laughed, bring Sylvia close to her in a sisterly fashion. The girl played along wonderfully. "I'm so sorry, Tokio." Kaoru explained to the other woman who was still glaring at her husband.

"You see I was trying to find this silly girl here," she indicated Sylvia, "and I met Saitou and told him not to tell anyone of my presence here. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Kaoru pouted at the older woman bring her two hands together in a mock prayer. "Please, do not take it out on your poor husband he was just doing a favor for me, and you know how he loves playing games."

"Games would not be the word, but Saitou does seem like one who would do..." Tokio raised a delicate brow at her husband who took out a cigarette. She narrowed her eyes.

She hated him smoking.

"Saitou, put out that vile thing now I will not stand for it in my home." Saitou, looked at her for a moment, and then in the next threw the _vile thing_ to the ground. Sylvia giggled a bit, while Kaoru's face beamed in her act.

"Everyone is here, Tokio, and I do not want you going out by yourself anymore." Tokio left Kaoru and went to her husband and whispered something in his ear. The man visibly stiffened. Smiling, she back away again.

"I think it is time to go and..."

Her voice faded as she looked at Kaoru who smiled strangely in almost a crazed fashion. Her eyes followed the direction of the blue eyed girl's gaze...Kenshin.

He was standing and…regarding….

Kaoru felt ice flood her heart. It was him. Kenshin.

He stood just a few feet away and looked at her as if she were a ghost. A flash of gold covered his eyes, and she felt herself smile. She wanted to laugh. Here was the man who had first ruined her. His scarlet hair was still the same as it always was, but something was different. Kaoru cocked her head. His cloths..

"Kaoru."

She heard his voice clearly on the crisp night air. Everyone was quite, but something bothered her. There was something missing from the Kenshin that stood now in front of her. She saw his steady movements forward to her; it was almost as though he thought she would disappear.

She wanted to snort in disgust. The man who eyes were now amber regarded her...though not in a fashion she was use to; there was no lust, but there was something.

What was it?

Kaoru, back up slowly seeing his eyes widened a fraction.

She regarded him as if he were an insect.

There was nothing in her eyes except calculation, and coldness.

"Kenshin." She smiled "Where's your magenta gi?"

And before she could even blink strong arms gathered her and held her close.

"Kaoru, I have prayed for your return." His voice was exactly as she remembered it; husky and smooth.

And as he held her close, she acted as she always did.

_'Make them think you want to be in their arms.'_

Sally's voice guided her...

...and she felt nothing, not even in Kenshin's arms.

A/N: Hello everyone.  
I know, I know...this chapter was not that great, and the way they met...I'm sorry. It should have been better. Do not worry though I will try to have the next chapter out soon. If you have a suggestion please tell me. God know I need it.  
Okay, well I have to go right now. I hope this chapter pleased ya'll somewhat.

**OH YEAH IT'S LENT: I gave up disobeying my parents, and all sweets! Pray for me! **

**:Thanks To:**

erica6060: Well Kenshin, as you can see, is not going to find out as soon as you think...unless I feel a sudden change of heart. Thanks for the review, I look forward to the next one.

Kaoru4: Aww, thanks a bundle for liking that part. I did not think anyone would really like it. And sorry for not mentioning you last chapter. Will you ever forgive me, I feel horrible about it. Thanks for your review!

Mini-MoonStar: Thanks for thinking that way. Yes, I always love to put Kaoru in different situations, just like in my other story, _The Introduction_. Thanks for the review!

Jupiter's Light: Yes, I hope that is enough of a twist for you, but here is a real question: Who is Antonio really? Thanks for your review!

horse-crazy-gurl :I love horses too! Yay! Well what do you think of Kaoru and Kenshin meeting. I know it was not good so please do not hurt me! And thanks for thinking me a good writer, lol. You're funny, I like that! Thanks for the review crazy girl!

no name: I wish I had no name, and then no one would talk to me, lol. Well here is the answer to your question. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

Deux X Machina: Have I ever told you I adore your pen name. It's awesome. And thanks for the information...lol. I can be a stupid at times. Thanks for the review!

star0704: Well I hope you liked this chapter, and I would like to hear about what you say about Kenshin's reaction...I thought it could have been better, but I just could not get the words out right! And, I'm not that great of a writer than anyone else, all it takes is practice, and seeing my many errors I know I have a long way to go, but thanks for the compliment and the review! send some of her mysterious talent over to star I hope it doesn't make you a worst writer. I tried!

kitsu watanabe: Thank you so much, you make me blush. And my story being weird...hehe…I know. I just can't help it. I'm a weird person. Heheh…thanks for liking my story enough, and I know this story is upsetting a times. Thanks for the review!

Scented Candles: Don't worry girl he will she Kaoru for what she is. Also, sorry for not emailing you back. I have been way busy. I will try to type you a letter later. Also thank you so much for fixing some of this chapter...its the only part that is good, lol. Thanks for the review!

Reignashii: Yes you are cruel! And your idea about Antonio was like an idea I had about him, but you just made it more solid in my mind...I might use it...though it will be implied. I'm still pondering over it. And thanks for enjoying my story and I love your reviews. I can't wait for the next one, Thanks!

...(this person left no name): Aww thanks for the review. I know the story is sad, but I can't help but torture Kaoru and the RK cast. Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.

Galadreil Hermione Potter: Goodness your name is so long...hehe! Thanks for loving my story, it really makes my day. And sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for the review!

BabyKaoru-sama: Thanks, and don't worry about leaving me long reviews, though I love them, I'm thankful for any so don't worry about it! Thanks for the review and don't worry: I will do things that make me happy!

Kaorurules: Hey. I thought my story was always intense, lol. Thanks for the review; I hope you get more interested in this chapter...hopefully.

Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl: I know I love sad stories, hehe. Thanks for saying you will support me...will you support me when I'm old and senile? lol. Okay thanks for the review!

MightyTaco: Yummie, me loves tacos...lol. Your name is awesome. Thanks for the review, and thats for thinking my story is awesome!

blue faery: Yes, it will be lots and lots of torture! I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the review!

ifylapeach: Yo! What's up? I have listened, but not when reading my fic, but when I hear the song and think of it, and I have decided you are totally right. Thanks for saying that it gives me inspiration to write more of this story! Thanks for the review! And if you want to find out what Kenshin will think about Kaoru you have no choice but to continue reading, lol.

Sable: Sable fable...lol, sorry! I could not help myself. cries Oh, thank you so much, I'm glad I was able to brighten up your day with my dark, sad, depressing story Raises and eyebrow...weird...lol And I love this Kaoru as well, she is awesome and she will stay that way...though will changes. I hope you like this chapter; I know it was not the best. Thanks for the review!

Ayiaka: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story...and I like to have Kaoru suffer, but most probably this will be a good ending. Kenshin became a detective...umm that's a good question. I kind of left it open for interpretation, but if I had any say in it, I would tell you that he needed money to keep up the dojo, and being a detective helps out people, and since Kaoru left he need something to take up his time. Sorry, that was a lame reason...

Chikifriend: OMG! You don't known how honored I' am by you reviewing my story! screams And thanks for the reminder...I'm still learning how to write good, and I always have sucked at grammar, but really I' am trying to get better. And if you have any questions feel free to ask, and thanks for liking how I combine the story. Thanks for your review! And also what do you mean Kaoru's thoughts on the Bible are wrong? I'm Catholic, and I was just saying what I hear from non-believers...Kaoru at this point does not believe in God or anything like that. Thanks again!

Letica Himura: Thanks for your awesome review, I really appreciate it! And I hope to you enjoy this chapter. My fingers are getting tried to typing, lol. Well I hope to hear from you again. Thanks! And don't worry your English is far better than mine! Really...its sad...

donna8157: My fic is different…how so, lol. Thanks I like being different. Yes, Lacher did rape her and do numerous others things to her until she was completely broken and different. She left Kenshin out of anger and sadness, you see she was so blinded by them she didn't think clearly and she just had to get away. And I think I'm going to have an happy ending, but not like a way happy ending... but don't worry it will fit with the story. Thanks for the review! I think I would cry myself if they story had a sad terrible ending...lol.

skenshingumi: Okay well I have already sent you an email and stuff...well I hope you like this chapter if you are reading it. Well thanks for the review and I do hope you continue reading this story even if you think it is sad! Thanks!

_**If I have missed thanking anyone please notify me!**_

Respectfully Yours,

CrypticMaidenRK


	9. Hidden in Illusions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**IMPORTANT A/N: **I have already lost, I think, three reviewers because of their anger at me talking about God in a certain way. I must say to you, and all of you, that I'm a devout Roman Catholic and I use the references to God to show how evil and unfaithful Kaoru is. Don't worry it will get better; it is all apart of the healing progress of the story. She will become to believe, so please do not take offense. Also, this story will have religious aspects so I will ask everyone to keep an open mind.

_I would also like to take this time to thank my beta-reader, **Super Sheba**; without her I'm sure this chapter would be horrible. Also, furthermore, she has done more than just edit; she has even added a few wonderful parts into this story. I wrote two separate chapters, the first one I didn't like, but she did, and she was marvelous at putting them together. I recommend that you check out her stories._

**Cherry Blossom Dream**

Chapter Nine: Hidden in Illusions

Everything was so wrong. She did not want to be with _them_, her old friends. They were nothing but objects of her fairy tale past life, and she would not let them be anything more. Once maybe they had shared a part in one another's lives, but those were lives that she was no longer a part of. She was in a dome outside that purity that revolved around them. Well maybe it was not purity, but it was more pure than her usual company.

Kaoru looked over to Saitou, innocently standing next to his wife, who regarded Kaoru with a cat-like smile, waiting to see what she would do. Would she push away the man who had broken her spirit, or would she melt into his embrace as though she was nothing without him? She did nothing as her gaze returned to Kenshin's chest, seeing through his coat his finely tuned muscles.

_But why does that matter_, thought Kaoru, surprised by her own observations. _If anything, he looked slimmer a moment ago anyway._

She felt him stiffen around her, and saw his eyes glance down at hers, looking for something. Had she let her emotions escape? No, of course not. Within herself she had resolved she could never do so. Quickly, she plastered on a smile that the old Kaoru would have been envious of, and something in Kenshin's violet eyes changed. It would have been hardly noticeable to the average person, but after being at Kenshin's side for so long, Kaoru could read him like a book. She shuddered at the thought of knowing the man so well, but soon realized her knowledge of him was greatly to her advantage.

"Kaoru?" He said the name as if he were not sure of the person standing before him, his body tense.

Could Kenshin have somehow seen through her carefully crafted façade? It seemed impossible, and yet Kaoru realized that just as she could read Kenshin through a simple change in his gaze, he too could read her, for he knew the depths of her soul just as she knew his.

"Yes, Kenshin?" replied Kaoru as she held her lips in the innocent smile she had not long ago pasted onto her face.

Kenshin could not believe that Kaoru was standing right in front of him after so many long years. When he had first seen her, his heart had skipped a beat, and all the worry that had plagued him for the past six years over her well-being had dissipated. How long had he prayed for her return? How many times a day had he wanted to kill himself because of what he had done to drive her away? The only thing he could do was embrace her in his arms, but something was not right. He had sensed it from the beginning, but had been too overpowered by the sight of her to pay attention to the dark feeling that was surrounding him. The feeling overcame Kenshin though, when Kaoru mentioned the absence of his gi and had returned his embrace. The arms that Kenshin remembered holding him after he had been stabbed by Saitou and when he had come home from Kyoto were gone. These arms were cold and hateful. He could not blame her, but he never could have imagined her so different. It was wrong; all wrong. This was not Kaoru. It was merely a carefully crafted mask, and Kenshin hated himself for it. He knew all too well that it had been nothing but his cruel denial of his feelings that had done this to her.

He had rejected her.

It was his fault.

Looking at Kaoru again, Kenshin's mind was caught in a whirl of confusion. Though Kaoru was physically there, the sweet, innocent heart of the girl that Kenshin had allowed himself to love had disappeared.

"You're not Kaoru; you can't be." His voice grew deep and harsh, and Kaoru could have sworn that his eyes flickered gold for a moment.

Kaoru smiled at him, acting like his voice and accusation did nothing to her. Of course, those words really did mean nothing to her, for she truly was Kaoru, but with a better sense of the world around her.

She was about to open her mouth to respond when Tokio's voice picked up, "Kenshin, What are you saying? Of course it's her."

Kenshin looked at Tokio kindly and then up at Saitou who smirked. She saw his eyes fly back to her with something unexplainable in them. There was a bit of hurt in them. He was almost wary of her, but that was good, because she did want him to get close to her.

Maybe it was time to stop acting like a pure little girl. She was already growing tired of it, and it was making her sick to her stomach.

Kaoru looked at Tokio and touched her arm shaking her head. She then turned to Sylvia and beckoned her to come closer. The girl did what she was asked, still looking at Kenshin trying to see what his reply would be. Sylvia was quite a curious girl, and it would get her killed one day if she was not careful.

"No, Tokio-san, Himura-san is right," She saw Kenshin wince in response to the way she had referred to him. She gave him a quick, sarcastic smile, "I'm not the Kaoru you once knew."

Kenshin did not wait for Tokio to say anything, but went forward and grabbed Kaoru by the wrist, pulling him to him. Kaoru's eyed widened a fraction when she saw the look on Kenshin's face. It was lined with anger, worry, and mostly care.

"Yes _Kaoru_," He stressed her name. "Where have you been all these years, and who is this girl?"

Kenshin sent a glance at Sylvia, and though he had spoken her name softly, Kaoru could almost sense Sylvia's hands twisting in anxiety. Kaoru felt cold and cocked her head to the side as Kenshin's eyes burned into hers. They were demanding and pungent, so much that the old Kaoru might have felt weak in the knees or even scared. Nevertheless, one thing sparked her interest in Kenshin: his eyes. Those violet orbs burning gold seemed to reflect emotion, but at the same time none at all. It somehow exhilarated her, an emotion she herself dissipated instantly.

"Saitou knows some of it." Kaoru answered, smiling sweetly as Kenshin's grip tightened on her wrist a little.

It seemed that he had not lost his tenderness, for despite the fear and anger running through him, his grip never even came close to causing Kaoru pain.

Kenshin's hand snapped at his associate. "Saitou?"

The man merely shrugged, "It was not my place to tell you that she was here. Besides, she said to my wife that she ordered me not to tell because she was planning to come and see us another time."

Tokio looked at Kaoru, her eyes narrowing as she finally came to the realization that the Kaoru she had once known was gone. She had always known it, but had tried to play the fool, hoping against hope.

"Saitou," Kenshin growled a bit, still not letting Kaoru go.

To be honest, he did not want to let her go, for he still loved her even if he could sense something dark around her. Wait dark? Could _his_ Kaoru be dark? She had been nothing but a light for him and all of the others on many occasions. She had brought him out of the dark and given him the gifts of her unconditional love and a home. She was his everything. He looked at her once again, praying to God that she would not see the desperation in his eyes, asking for her forgiveness and love once more. He would give anything to feel her truly in his arms once again.

But looking at Kaoru, he could see something indescribable lurking in her. He had felt it when his arms were around her, but it had gone too fast for him to completely comprehend. He had felt such a deep, stabbing pain and sorrow emanating from her, though, that he wanted to drive whatever it was away.

"What happened that night, and why did you not tell me?" Kenshin's voice was demanding, but behind his tone were the words of a very concerned man.

Saitou smirked once more, eyeing Kaoru as if they both shared some deep dark secret. Kaoru shook her head, and Saitou turned the other way.

Kaoru flicked her wrist and Kenshin's grip loosened. She stared up at him with no fear, and then turned to Sylvia and said, "Go away for a moment, girl." Sylvia's eyes widened a bit, but she merely nodded and walked off. Tokio quickly followed behind the girl in hopes that she could comfort her. Kaoru shook her head with a sigh. That girl had to get used to pain.

"Kenshin," he looked at her as she backed away slightly. "You wish to know what happened that night?"

He nodded, glaring momentarily at Saitou, whose body became tense.

"Saitou has sensed my soul, but have you not?" she asked turning to look at the other who nodded. Oh what fun was she having telling Kenshin who she truly was.

"Well I slept with a man that night." When she saw Kenshin's face twist in anger, at what he did not know, she laughed a bit.

She sensed waves of shock mixed with the foul perfume of fury. It was beautiful.

She laughed again, walking away from Kenshin. "Actually, I sleep with a lot of men; any man at anytime, as long as I get something from it."

At that, as well-trained as he was at withholding his emotions, tears began to form in Kenshin's eyes. It couldn't possibly be true. His Kaoru would never lower herself to such a level. The Kaoru he had fallen in love with would have thoroughly beaten any man with such ideas who got within twenty feet of her to the ground. He clenched his teeth as he attempted to stop the tears from forming, but those final words had broken him. Whether those words were true or not, the mere tone of Kaoru's voice had been enough to breech the crack in his defense and allow him to shed the tears he had been attempting to hold back. He had never in his life heard her speak so icily towards him, even after he had left for Kyoto, leaving her behind in the dark of night. It sickened Kenshin to think of it, and with that, he turned away from Kaoru.

"It's been lovely seeing you, it really has." Kenshin stated quietly as he left the room quickly, having no desire to be with Kaoru any longer, for every word she spoke only made him sicker.

* * *

She stood along the balcony of her old home, staring up at the sky with a flimsy piece of cloth shielding her body from the cool night air. She was disgusted and had no desire to be here with them, her old friends, if they ever were such people. Touching a support beam, she sighed. A week had passed since that night Kenshin had taken her into his arms. Even when Kaoru thought about it, she felt nothing; not even ice. Just nothing. It was a void. Far too many years had gone by since she had truly felt anything akin to hate for the red-haired man. He did not deserve the tiniest bit of emotion from her. In fact, within her mind, he deserved nothing. Absolutely nothing. He deserved his suffering for his sins, he deserved to think about the murder of his wife, but most of all he deserved to be hated; an emotion she could not give to him. He was not even worth her thoughts.

Smiling not at all pleasantly, but in a rather foul manner, she pondered of what he had done after he had embraced her. Kaoru remembered that he had stiffened, and she knew he had felt something different about her, and that is when the fun began.

After he walked away, she felt one of the strongest urges to laugh, but never had the chance to because her old friends ran to her with open arms just as they had years ago. They had asked so many questions that all she had been able to do was to seal her lips into a feigned smile to avoid saying anything, giving the person with whom she was in conversation the occasional nod to acknowledge that she was listening, or at least pretending to.

Kenshin had come back outside a few minutes later accompanied by Tokio. The woman still was confused as to who she truly was, but she did in fact know that she was different, and wickedly so.

Kenshin had once again to stand in front of her, she knew he never uttered a word about who she was; he did not wish to drive her away; he thought by maybe keeping silent it would pass, or on the other hand, he just wanted to keep it to himself. All Kaoru rightly knew was that he did not want to her to go away, and he definitely was not going to allow her to go away either. He had stated that firmly, almost strictly, but almost more so desperately.

Of course, she had become used to men directing her around. It was second nature for her, and with no doubt in her mind she knew that if the man she once thought she'd loved knew that he had given her an order, and was aware that she was trained to obey, she sincerely could say that he would take it back, yet that too was a maybe. After all, he was a man, and she was his prize brought back after six years. Nevertheless, she knew that she was not his, could never want to be his; she belonged to Lacher, and no matter how much she hated that devil of a man, her mind told her that everything was his; everything excluding her past.

Was it possible that she missed the man? No. It was merely because she was used to Lacher, used to his touches, knowing that even in this cool night she could feel his probing and masterful hands work across her body. If Kaoru were more naive, she would have fancied that she loved him, craved for his touches, but that naivety was gone; taken away from her by his force. She knew that she did not _crave _for his caresses. They were just familiar. All too familiar.

Lacher was right, and she had always known it. She would never be rid of him. Every man who would enter her would, in her mind, would transform into Lacher. Kaoru would see his face, feel his breath, hear his voice, and think only of him and nothing but him. She was trained to, after all, and so after six years of that type of brutal, vicious coupling, it would not be forgotten. She was his marionette, his puppet, and he was the puppet master. It was a simple fact that she had to and did accept, just like the male form.

"Kaoru," a deep, melodic voice said, shaking her from her pensive state, but she did not jump, for she had been snuck up on by this man many times before.

As she turned to look at the man who had asked for her forgiveness so many times, to which she had said yes despite the insincerity in her soul, she cursed her luck. She had been trying to avoid him all week, and he was completely aware of it. Sylvia knew as well, but she could not be sure of the others since they did not live at the Kamiya dojo.

Kamiya. Just another name that had also been tarnished by Lacher's foul mouth.

She looked at him, bowed her head, but did not speak, and did not dare to let her _ki_, or whatever they called it, flare be seen by the man who claimed to love her. What would he think should he truly feel her presence? Would it be like Saitou? He, save Sylvia, was the only one who had seen the true extent of her nature. Her innocent act was wearing her out. It was worst than fornicating with different men, though somewhere deep within her she knew that it was not, but she was not going to admit that to anyone, including herself.

"Kaoru," The voice was harsher this time, more like thunder, so frightening that if she had been any other maiden she would be shaking.

Thankfully, she was no maiden. She was, though, a part of a sinister sisterhood wrought in the days of time, sex, and sin.

"Kaoru, answer me when I speak to you."

She did not think that Himura wanted to make it into a command, but she could tell that she'd been eating away at his kindness, which had fallen into a calm patience, and finally to nothing. Kenshin was a gentleman, and it was only right for someone to answer when spoken to. He had always preferred social doctrines, being the polite man that he was with his -_donos_ and other such words. Kaoru knew this point would come sooner or later. After all, Himura was a man by any other name.

His hand, before she could even move, grabbed her arm and pulled her right in front of him, using his other hand lifted to gently lift her chin to meet his hard, violet eyes. She saw a flash of anger and frustration, but it was gone in the next moment. She smiled docilely at him. She would give Himura one thing: he amazed her by being able to show no emotion, while at the same time expressing it. It was quite an interesting trick that she would have to learn, and made a note of this in the back of her mind.

"Yes, Himura-san?"

Her voice came out sweet, but Kenshin knew better than to buy it. Honey after a while became bitter. She had been avoiding him all week, except when company came over to see her, which was daily, and that was only because she was playing a game. He was not a foolish and blind man. He had seen the change in her personality when around different people. He mentioned it to Saitou once he found out the man had hidden the fact that Kaoru was in Japan, and did not buy the story that Kaoru and Saitou gave to Tokio on why he never said a word. Saitou of course just shrugged it off, knowing full well that neither Tokio nor he accepted the story. In his famous words,_ it was none of his business_.

There were too many pieces of her story missing. Her account of the past six years was never truly revealed. Why, he did not know, but she could be sure that he would find out. Distantly, somewhere in his mind his subconscious told him that she had a right to keep her wanderings to herself since he had broken her heart six years ago. He had been out of his mind with worry for her for six long, lonely years, with only his prayers and friends to keep him sane, and relied on his hopes that she would return to him one day to give him purpose to live. Well she had returned, but not of her own will. Something had happened, and she had accepted the flow of fate that took her to him without objection.

He knew that Kaoru hated him; he felt it every time she looked at him. He would see a flash of something in her eyes, and in the next second an old Kaoru would come out to greet, although this act was just in front of the others. They too also sensed something wrong, something out of place, but like him, they tried to ignore it and focus on the fact that she was back and safe with them. For now, that was all that mattered, but for Kenshin it was different. The way she treated him hurt, and he knew he well deserved it. Nevertheless, it was not that which caused him to treat her as he was doing now; it was the pain that stabbed at him with the knowledge that something had happened to Kaoru in the course of the last six years, not knowing what had hurt her other than himself and knowing he was unable to help. Yes, Himura Kenshin was frustrated and furious at both himself and Kaoru.

She could only stare in bewilderment at the man's hand grasping her arm. His grip was not tight, nor was it painful, rather, it was a grip of firm command, leaving Kaoru speechless to gaze upon that hand as though it was the very air she breathed. The touch that Kaoru had once longed for, that once would have brought her unspeakable joy, that once would have been a fantasy fulfilled, was now nothing. Time had killed that dream. It had brutally mutilated it until its small remains had finally disappeared.

_All men are the same. They command. They want docile women. They crave for control, and above all, obedience. _

Sally's voice again echoed in her thoughts with a taunting tone.

Her sanity, her truth, and her cruel mother, Sally was the woman she was destined to become. Kaoru felt her stomach twist at the thought, but ignored it. She would one day train girls like herself, to be exactly as she, for men who only wanted a place where they could find pleasure and _"entertain"_ friends. It would not be her job to give them personalities. Women did not have that privilege. For her, it was a fight to retain it out of rebellion to Lacher, and that was the only reason.

"We need to talk."

His voice did not waver. It was firm and soothing, if she had to guess, though all in all she had to admit that he had a pleasant voice. That did not mean that she liked him though. Lacher had a wonderful face that could shame Apollo himself, but that did not mean she found Lacher attractive in the sense that other women did. Where they viewed attractive features and strength, Kaoru saw a twisted man who enjoyed the thrill of power and control.

"Okay, I will listen, but," Kaoru looked down at his hand, "Remove your hand from me at once."

Kenshin stared at her for a moment before sighing and releasing her dutifully. He did not want to start even more trouble, and so he respected her wishes. When he looked at her once again, he could have sowrn that he noticed her eyes flash in surprise for a moment, but in the next moment it was gone and he shook his head, deciding that he must have imagined it.

"Be truthful, Kaoru. What happened to you over the past six years?"

"Himura-san, a lot of things have happened to me. After all, in life things happen, and six years have passed." She moved around him. "Did you actually think that I would be the same?"

Kaoru smiled to herself, knowing that her answer had been flawless.

Kenshin could not help but flinch at what she had called him, but he had to admit that she did bring a point. Frustration bubbled up again.

"Kaoru, I'm not a stupid man. I agree that in life things happen, but please do not avoid the question." replied Kenshin, and as an after thought he, in disgust as to how coldly Kaoru had spoken, he added, "Call me Kenshin."

"I'm not avoiding the question, Himura-san." She looked away from him, standing as far from him as possible. "You and I are really just strangers, so I cannot rightly call you Kenshin."

It was a horrible name that left a bitter taste in her mouth. Horrible Kenshin, bad Kenshin; so unlike William, so unlike Lacher, that she craved to be away from him. It was men like him who were dangerous, far more possessive, and far more brutal, for they hid what man was truly like behind their smiles and civility. He was like a coiled snake, taking his time to strike at the perfect moment and claim her.

No, she would not give him the chance to strike her. Not a man like him.

Kenshin felt his hands wringing themselves. His eyes hardened, and lifting them up to heaven, prayed for the strength to talk to this woman who stood arrogantly in front of him.

"Kaoru, you're acting like a child."

Something dropped in her stomach. Her eyes took on a deadly hue, but imp-like, she beamed when he gazed over at her. How dare he call her a child? That stupid bastard, thinking that he knew everything there was about her. Seeing his eyes widen, she could tell that he comprehended what he saw before himself. She glowed like a dark fairy, and once again she noticed that no moonlight dared touch her fair skin.

Bringing her hand to her neck, she moved past him, heading towards her room. She no longer wanted to see his horridly marked face. She would hurt him, she decided, but on her own terms and not Lacher's. He would see how much of a child she was, and he would see what this child could do. After all, how hard could it be to sleep with a man and convince a drunk to try to attack Kenshin, or anyone close to him for that matter? No matter if the assailant died in the process.

"Himura-san, I thank you for saying that, but I tire of seeing that hideous scar on your face, so I must say good-night."

And it was in that stony silence she left him. The cool night air did not damp either of the two's moods, but there was a gentle breathing of the wind that rustled through the trees, and somewhere off in the distant the two of them both heard the sound of singing chimes.

* * *

Anyway, to hurt him would do, but she knew what would hurt him most, and all she had to decide was how she was going to escape. Everyone was always watching her; she was trapped again. Suddenly, she desired to scream, pull her hair out, and even worse, to kill herself.

Where was her blade when she needed it? Oh, why had she not given Sylvia the gun instead? She was an animal, caged everywhere she went. For once, she wished to be free from others, from herself. She did not want to be here, and she did not want them watching her. Kaoru could no longer stand it. She hated them all. What had happened to her cold feelings? She felt so hot in her anger that for a moment she could not see straight. Her chest tightened in absolute rage, and despair. Could not the Christian's merciful God grant her this one favor: to be free?

Her rotted heart twisted in ugliness, and she choked on the contents of her own stomach, though she swallowed them back down quickly. Yes, she would hurt Himura; she would hurt all of them. It would be bittersweet, and evilly joyous for her soul. She laid down on the futon, trying to think of ways to hurt the people she once knew as friends, when a vision from the devil himself came to her. God would come another day.

Those two little girls who had a couple of days ago called her, _"Auntie Kaoru."_

Could she hurt two little children? Could she bring pain onto them? It would be the perfect way, but something held her back. A faint memory came to her from the past--something so faint that she would almost call it a dream. It was not one though. Placing her hands on her face she grew disgusted of herself thinking that she could hurt children. They had grown in the six years she had been away, but they still were nothing but children, and she could not hurt children. She had even comforted a child when she was here.

Nevertheless, her mind remained the same. She would not touch the children like Lacher, who had killed her unborn babies. Never would she allow any man to touch a child again. Kaoru groaned outwardly. She was becoming soft, too soft, and these emotions that ran through her were too much, too good. She would have to accept them lest she go crazy.

There went her first plan.

Oh God, she wished she would just go to hell already.

But, no, God could not even grant her that _mercy_.

"Kaoru."

A voice came through the rice paper door of Kaoru's room. She was already awake and had been so for at least an hour, but did not want to go out and greet the sun. Kaoru rolled her eyes as she heard Misao's voice again call out her name thinking she was asleep.

"Yes, Misao?"

"Megumi and I wish for you to go out with us this morning." She sounded happy and so full of sunshine that Kaoru's mood darkened. People like Misao annoyed her. They were always too happy. "I promise that neither Aoshi, nor any of the other men will be there."

Kaoru's mood, if it could have, darkened further. Once she had thought better of Misao, but she had married her long time obsession, Shinomori Aoshi, one year after Kaoru had gone. She had not been very surprised when she was told this, but still, did Misao know that she married into a life where she gave herself to the same man each night? It was a basic prostitution, with only one man claiming ownership of her. The worst part of it was that she trusted Shinomori with her life; stupid of her.

Kaoru was different than Misao. She was claimed by many men, but could never give her heart to a single one. She was owned by one, but sold to many, and she trusted none of them. The only thing she could trust was Lacher's sinfulness. Oh, how she wished to just tell Misao not to trust her owner. He was a _man_, a liar by any account, a lecher, and a complete ball of prideful possessiveness. It was better to give herself up to many than to one, for then they would be equal.

_'Never get attached to any man, for he will always go to one woman after another. Kaoru, women who marry are far worse than us, for they have no true sight, only the blindness of trust, and trust is just a synonym for a fool.'_

"Misao, I will meet you outside in a bit." Kaoru called back, her voice pleasant and cheerful.

She knew without taking a single glance that Misao was smiling as she skipped off to join Megumi. Kenshin was not at the dojo; he always went to work a little after sunrise. Lucky for her, but then again, if it was not him who was with her, then it was another man.

Maybe she and Sylvia could run away today. It would be easy to evade the two other women, and grudgingly Kaoru had to admit that she found Sylvia more likable then the other two. Sylvia by all accounts had seen more of men than they had and had seen their cruelty as well. Megumi did not count, for she was in love with Sanosuke. She had fallen for the trap, when she out of all people should have known better.

But it was not only that. She could not stand to be in the presence of the other women because of one little thing: Misao. Why? Misao was pregnant. She could sense it when she first laid eyes on her. Kaoru found it unbearable to stand next to a child-bearing woman; the pain was too much. It was as though they were taunting her, reminding her of her two lost children, the ones that never got the chance to live. She may have been evil and cold hearted, but those two babes she once carried were hers, and Lacher had taken them away from her.

He always took what was hers. Always.

Sylvia, without knocking, came inside, closing the door behind her knowing that Kaoru would not do anything. At the moment, it seemed to her that she was the only other person Kaoru could stand to be around.

"Sylvia, guess what we're doing today." Her mistress turned to look at her, smiling a little in the darkness of the room.

"Megumi has just informed me."

Kaoru nodded, "I have grown tired of this game."

Sylvia knew exactly what game she was talking about: her personality. Drastically had it changed over the course of the week, and her mistress, of course, was a wonderful actress.

"You wish to leave then?" Sylvia came closer, but kept her distance. "What shall I do?"

"You can come or you can go home." Kaoru walked past her reaching her hand to slide open the panel. "After all, Sylvia, you're a free person."

Her smiled was bittersweet. Yes, the girl was free to do whatever she wished. She was lucky.

"You're free also." Sylvia wanted to grab her mistress's arm, but held the reaction. Without her knowing it, Sylvia had become attached to the cold hearted escort thinking of her as an older sister. Smiling, Sylvia thought God must have led her to Kaoru to help, or try to.

"No, I'm Master's."

"That's not true."

Quickly Kaoru cast a vicious glance at the younger girl, "You would have been too if I had not saved you."

Sylvia never questioned that last remark.

* * *

"What should we make for dinner tonight, Kaoru?" Megumi asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. It gleamed in the sun and looked almost like black satin.

"You know, Megumi, I have never been a wonderful cook. You decide." Kaoru beamed back, giggling just a little for effect.

It seemed to work, for Megumi smiled back and took her over to a small tofu stand where the man noticeably glanced at Kaoru who just smiled politely back.

Megumi did not seem to notice, as she was too involved in looking around for Misao and Sylvia, whose Japanese was getting better by the day. Soon the tofu and vegetables were purchased and they just relaxed walking up and down the market, going into stores every now and then to look at the items that were being sold.

Kaoru was bored, and her hands itched for a novel to read, an English novel. She should have taken that book good William had given her, but then again, she wanted no memories of that man; plus there was that idiotic letter he had placed in there.

What a stupid man he was. She giggled.

"Megumi," said Misao looking at a nearby clock, "I think it is time to meet the boys at the Akabeko."

"Yes, we had better get going." Misao took Kaoru's arm within hers, and immediately Kaoru stiffened.

The pregnant woman was touching her. Kaoru wanted to yell and scream at her, but Sylvia was able to pry Misao away for a moment.

"Umm, Misao-san, what is the Akabeko?" Sylvia asked in attempts to help her mistress.

Misao jumped at the chance to talk to the American girl telling her all about the restaurant, what they served, and that they had a sister restaurant in Kyoto. Kaoru did not listen, glad that Misao was away from her. She was sure of one thing; she had to get away, staying in Tokyo was not the smart thing to do. Lacher was still in the city, still looking for her, she could feel it in her gut. He would never let her go. Never. And the worst part of the day was that they were going to have lunch with Kenshin and the others. It would be loud, she would have to use chop sticks, and they would make her eat more than she wanted. Megumi said that she was too thin, but could she blame her if men liked thin women?

The moment finally arrived when they reached the entrance of the Akabeko and Tae greeted them, hugging Kaoru, whom she had previously visited with, and began talking into her ear non-stop, leaving Kaoru to do nothing but smile under clenched teeth as Tae led them to where the men sat waiting.

Kaoru took in her breath smiling at Aoshi, Sano, and Yahiko while trying to avoid eye contact with Kenshin, whom she knew was staring at her. She did not care. He could stare all he wanted and apologize all he wanted, but he would still remain nothing to her but a nuisance to be rid of.

Putting on her mask once more, she smiled and talked adamantly to the group telling them about what they did, and every now and then getting mad at Sano, who though was now rich, still lacked simple table manners.

"Sano," Kaoru slammed down her sticks, telling herself she was doing a great acting job, "Don't talk when you chew...it's disgusting."

"Aww, Jou-chan, you're so mean to me. After all, I have had a hard day working."

Sanosuke was an idiot, Kaoru thought to herself. Why did Master have a problem with him when he was all brute strength and no intelligence? That's what she thought though, for she was not there when he made the company he owned by himself. If she had been, maybe Kaoru would have known that he was actually a very smart man, more so than he had been before.

Kaoru was about to open her mouth again when her eye caught something, a man. Hiding her sudden fear she touched her leg to make sure her gun was still there, as she never went anywhere without it. It was the security blanket that she and Sylvia held secretly.

Suddenly, she heard Sylvia gasp, which caught the attention of everyone at the table, and it seemed the man had heard, for he looked straight into Kaoru's eyes, bringing her to give him a simple smile. This would be fun.

"Kenshin, that man." Megumi whispered as she looked at the tall man, but the men were far ahead of her.

Kenshin had Kaoru's arm in his hand, Misao was being propelled by Aoshi, and Sylvia was taken by Yahiko.

"Tae, we have to go, I will be back to pay the bill." Kenshin yelled over his shoulder as the group went out the door.

Kaoru took a quick look back and still felt his presence.

"Sylvia-dono, who is that man?" Kenshin asked softly as they made their way through the crowd.

Something was up; he had felt the slight flare in Kaoru's ki, accompanied by the feeling that someone was watching them with evil intentions. Kenshin did not want a fight, and decided that it was best to leave. He looked at Yahiko nodding.

"Let's get them safely back to the dojo, Yahiko." The younger boy nodded his head as he walked next to Sylvia, who seemed a bit shaken.

Kaoru shrugged away Kenshin's hand and stopped to turn around. Soon the others stopped doing so as well.

They took a short cut through a rather large alley, as they tried to escape the man who Kaoru had just recognized. It was the same man she left with the vicious aura, the one who she taunted with her body. She turned and smiled at the others.

"Kaoru, come now." Kenshin's voice was hard, and very commanding.

He must have been worried for her.

"Sylvia," Kaoru was laughing a bit, "Come hither, quickly now."

Sylvia gulped and before Yahiko or any of the others was able to grab her she went to Kaoru.

Kenshin took a step forward, and Misao was quite confused about as to what was happening.

"Jou-chan we have to go." Sanouske's voice bounced off the walls, but Kaoru shook her head grabbing the blond girl's arm.

"No, I'm afraid not." Kaoru's eyes flashed, and her anger started to boil again. "I know that man."

"You do?" Aoshi voiced questioned, his eyebrow raising slightly as he held Misao closer to him.

"You may go if you wish; I can handle him by myself." Kaoru smiled in a fairy-like manner.

Once again she could almost see a dark hemisphere surrounding her.

"Kaoru, enough of this nonsense! Come now." Kenshin stepped forward, aware of the dark ki emanating from the woman he loved, but when he looked into her eyes he gasped. Soon he heard Misao's harsh shock and Sano's quiet astonishment.

"Damn it, Himura-san. I wish not to hear your voice." Kaoru said coldly, tired of his barking orders.

Before Kenshin could answer, Kaoru's attention became focused upon the foot steps coming into the alley way. She smiled, pushed Sylvia behind her, and turned to face the man.

"I've finally found you." His face was twisted in some form of bizarre joy, the kind which makes a man wild with power and desire.

It was a look Kaoru had seen far too many times for fear to take her heart; it was nothing more terrifying those cherry blossom dreams.

"Yes," A smile blossomed, "Yes, it seems as though you have."

With that she silently raised her gun; her eyes holdingnothing buta lethal intent.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope this chapter makes you happy! Oh yeah, I'm also sorry for the cliff-hanger. :P

**Comments to Reviewers**  
_If I have left anyone out please tell me so that I may thank you in the next chapter!_

**Jupiter's Light**: Hehe, you kind of gave me an idea with Antonio being an angel and all, he might show up later, but I'm still tinkering with the idea so I guess you'll just have to wait. And yes Kaoru does still have emotions, but not regular kinds, they come from her hopelessness and degraded mind (in a way of speaking), but, if you read carefully, you can see that she does still feeling a little something for Kenshin, but she calls it "indifference" for she just really doesn't care--she basically wants him out of he life at this moment. :P I hope I didn't confuse you, her character is so deep that she is really hard to write about. Thank you for the review, and have a good day or night. Bye.

**niki**: I don't think you will like the point I leave the story this time either, sorry! And thank you for loving my story...I must say that it isn't the best work that I have ever done, it's a little slow and scrappy, but I hope you enjoy the aspect all the same. Thank you again for your review. Bye.

**limelie**: nods head Yes that is true, but I thought it would be fun for her not to go back to the regular Kaoru...and wait: You don't love this Kaoru, lol. I didn't think it would really fit her personality just to go back to Kenshin because he hugged her, remember that a lot of men have touched her, and so now touch--to Kaoru--means nothing. She has been through a lot and just to change because a "man" hugged her really wouldn't do anything. It will take time for Kaoru to revert back, and even then she won't be totally the same as before...we'll see how the story goes, ne? Thank you again for your review, bye!

**reader00**: Sorry it took me so long to update this time; I hope you're glad now. Thank you for reviewing! Bye.

**saskia2**: Oh, I think I know of ways to make Kenshin really, truly, suffer...that is what you want, but sadly, Kaoru at the same time, is going to hurt herself more. You'll just have to wait and see what will happen. I must confess to you that writing Kaoru is very amusing to say the least, and my favorite part of this chapter is when she said that she grew tried of seeing his ugly scar--that hurt him a lot, and I was laughing when I wrote it. I know...it's sad that I laugh when I write, but I promise I'm not evil. Thank you for the review, bye!

**Unknown Demoness**: Thank you for saying that about my story...lol, now is it the plot line that is nice, or is it the writer. JK. You don't have to answer that, I'm playing around with you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again.

**Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl**: You're the nicest person in the world saying you will support me even in my old and senile days which are growing closer and closer by the second. blushes Thank you for saying my story is great, but you're too kind, I don't think it's that that good. If I had to be vain, I would say it is mediocre, but thank you anyway. And, hehe, he noticed her ki in this story--poor man. Thank you for the review, bye!

**horse-crazy-gurl**: Go horses! wOoT! wipes forehead I'm glad to know that you're not going to hurt me; I don't like pain, unless it has to do with torturing the RK cast...muahahaha! Yeah...about the part with her not feeling anything in Kenshin's arms, let's take a look at that shall we: One, Kaoru has been touched by many men for six years, and now is truly disgusted by all men, and feels nothing in no one's arms. Two, take into account that Kaoru is well, not evil, but sure as hell close to it. Three, Kenshin hurt her a long time ago, and in a way she blames him for what happened to her, but as time passed and she experienced more pain and suffering she learned to not care about him, she doesn't even want to be near him. Four, with all the pain and hatred she has been through you can't expect Kaoru to change her mind just because a "man" held her once more; she thinks Kenshin is basically fake. I hope I didn't confuse you, and don't worry with time Kaoru will learn how to love once more our adorable, and at times, stupid Rurouni. Thanks for the review.

**Broken Lavender**: Before I being I would just like to say that I really do like you pen name. Well I don't know if that chapter is necessarily "awesome" but thank you for your faith. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but here it is and I hope I didn't disappoint you. Thank you for reviewing!

**Becky**: Thanks so much for reviewing; it means a lot to us writers. Well here is the newest edition of CBD--I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again.

**a little nobody**: Aww, your not a nobody, you're my friend.:P Thank you for reviewing my story, I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry it took a long time for me to update. Bye.

**en route**: So do you know French...I took it for four years, and now I take Latin, lol. And I'm sorry for that sweet giving up, but at least it is way over now. I'm so happy that you "LOVED" the last chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed this one. Thank you for reviewing, bye.

**Reignashii**: This is a dramatic story: Kaoru not being able to have kids, it broke my heart as well, but there are miracles in this world wink wink So you like how I used Tokio, yeah I didn't know how else to bring Kaoru and the others together, so Tokio popped into my head, and I screamed "savior" lol. Thank you for reviewing even if you had to get off so quickly, bye! I have another statement for you...scroll down some more and you will see it. You reviewed twice I think.

**nilnil**: I hope you like this chapter...I know, it's a bit dull, but still I hope that you won't kill me for it. Thank you for the review, and I wonder what you will think of this chapter, so until the bye.

**ISAKI**: Your name was a douszey to write, lol. Thank you for reviewing, I loved the attention, hehe. I hope you liked this chapter. Bye.

**Kaoru4**: blushes You tried two days straight to try and review my story screams I love you forever now. Are you serious, you felt your heart break in the last chapter? I'm sorry, can't say that I didn't want that to happen, but I'm glad my writing was--I guess--emotional enough for you. I'm glad you reviewed and thank you, I just hope you like this chapter. Bye.

**Lyphta**: Cool name, but how do you say it; I just want to make sure that I'm saying it right. :P Yes, I think that is the question on everyone's mind: will they solve their differences, and with Kaoru being so cold and hateful, you just don't know. Lol. Well you have your answer in this chapter about Kaoru killing the others; of course, she wants to hurt Kenshin but on her own terms, not Lacher's. I hope you liked this chapter, bye, and thanks for the review!

**Carol**: laughs nervously There is kind of romance in this, but yeah, not really. I know, I know it's says romance/ drama and there is a lot of drama, but the romance will come, my friend, don't you worry your little pretty head over that. :P All good things take time (let's hope my writing will have really improved by then.) And don't worry there will be a tons and tons of healing in the future that you will become sick of it, I pray that religion just won't bother you too much, because that is, in part, how Kaoru will heal. Thank you for saying that I write really well, I personally don't think I'm better than any other writer. Thank you for the review, and I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter. Bye.

**Mi-nyan**: Really, you have read a fan fiction like this for a different anime. Can you give me a link or tell me where it is: I'm not going to do anything about it, I'm just curious. I got this idea from a Christian fiction book I read called, "Redeeming Love." That book is awesome, and I highly recommend it to you, that is of course you don't mind Christianity in stories. Thank you for liking my story, and it's is very sad to see Kaoru in such a hateful state, but in time she will get better...hopefully. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for the review. Bye.

**erica6060**: Did more than one person rape her? Let's see Lacher raped her, and I guess you could say in the first year she really didn't want to have sex with a lot of people, and I'm sure Lacher basically made her and other men have sex with her. So I guess the answer is yes, she was raped by more than one person--even though Lacher is the one who did it most and first. Yes Kaoru is blinded by her hatred, but at the same time she sees things more clearly than a lot of people. She knows how most sinful minds work, and has no trust in the good since she has seen bad overwhelmed most people, you have to admit that some of her deranged thought's have merit. But yes, she is blinded to the good world by her hatred. Thank you for reviewing and saying that, it put a smile on my face for some reason; I think maybe because you got the pain her character holds. Anyway, thanks again.

**blue faery**: I'm sorry I left you hanging for quite awhile, but I hope you liked this chapter. Yes the torture scenes are quite amusing to create, I'm so bad. blushes and almost cries I always right good chapters; you're being way too nice, but thank you for that as well as the review. I dearly hope you find this one enjoyable.

**Just call me Blue**: Hey, Blue, nice name. And thanks for saying my story is suspenseful, I never thought of it that way before. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry this story is so upsetting, but I just can't help myself. Thanks for the review. Bye.

**Deus X Machina**: You really think Sylvia's and Kaoru's relationship is interesting--thanks. I usually try to stay away from OC characters, but Sylvia just somehow worked her blond hair into the story, I don't know how she did. I just meant her to be a simple character that was never mentioned and somehow she has turned into one of the most important people in Kaoru's life. Weird how sometimes that juts happens, and I'm glad someone likes her or finds her interesting. ooo I just got an idea, can't tell you though, sorry. And to your one question, and thank you for pointing that out, it was a simple mistake, but I can always pull it off and say that when she is angry or playing around with him she can call him that. My mistake. Thank you for the review, and pointing out my mistake.

**Peachie-Chan**: Yes, I know it's sad to think Kaoru feels nothing in Kenshin's arms, but the girl has been through a lot. First, she hates all men, two, she really doesn't care about Kenshin anymore, and three, a lot of men have touched her in the past, and since she thinks all men are the same (and thinks that also Kenshin is a fake), why would see feel any different for him. It would be against her character if Kenshin just held her in his arms and everything thing was peachie (lol) keen again, ne? Anyway thank you for liking my last chapter, and I hope I answered you question as to why she didn't feel anything in his arms. Thanks for the review.

**CryingOro**: Sorry it took me so long to review, and I'm glad that you are so "wow"ed by my story; you really know how to make a writer feel good! Really you didn't expect that was the way they would meet...neither did I. I was think of making them meet at the festival, but that would have been a little too obvious for my taste, even though this chapter was really obvious: ... Don't worry my spelling sucks monkies. My story keeps you guess, eh? I like that. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I dearly wish that I didn't disappoint you. Thanks for the review, and you have a beautiful day, or night, as well.

**Anonymous miss**: Yes, it's so sad that Kaoru lost two kids, but I just had to show you where some of her pain is coming from. And thank you for saying I'm a good writer, you're too kind. This story is probably going to be kind of long, but I hope not boring. Aren't you glad Lent is over, Lol. Oh yes, if you're Christian or you don't mind reading things to do with Christianity, then I highly recommend the book "Redeeming Love," by Francine Rivers: it's where I got my idea for this story. I cried so much, it was beautiful. Thanks for reviewing, and bye!

**ifylapeach**: What! Did you really feel as though blood were coming out of your nose...why? I'm so sorry! Yes Lacher wanted Kaoru to kill Kenshin, but she does not want to, not because she likes him (she doesn't), but because Lacher dug into her past and she wants to spite him. She will hurt Kenshin, no doubt about that, or she wants to that is. Kaoru is planning her own things; she truly wants to destroy Lacher though no matter what the cost. Okay, I hope you haven't died, because then I would feel super bad. :P And yes, Lent has been over for months...I can't believe it has been so long. Thanks for the review.

**Heaven Sword**: Thank you for saying my story is well-written, and thank you for enjoying it, it makes me very very happy. Err...yes...I know, but everyone wanted them to meet and I did as well, and that was the fastest thing. I didn't really know how to make them meet accidentally, when I was thinking about it in my mind it all seemed a little too...dramatic and silly, as the last part of this chapter is, to me. I plan to make it better though. And sorry that I disappointed you, and Kenshin didn't know Kaoru was in Japan until the end of the chapter...Saitou was the only one who knew. And yes, Kaoru does have much more in store in that twisted mind of hers. I hope you found this chapter somewhat amusing. Thank you for taking the time to review, I very much appreciate it.

**reignashii**: Nope, sorry, Kaoru has not wish to confide in anyone what she has been though, for her, her "friends, don't deserve anything. She really doesn't care about them at this point, and no she isn't going to follow Lacher's plan either; he dug into something that wasn't his, and to spite him she is going to do her own thing. Thanks for another great review, looking forward to hearing from you again. Bye.

**tameka**: Wow, the best story ever...hehe, then you haven't read stories by Linay--she has the best ever, but thank you anyway. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, I finished this chapter like three months back, but my beta-reader took a long time with it because she was very busy. I hope this chapter isn't too short for you, and thank you for reviewing my story. Bye.

**hey**: Me-original. Thank you, but I have to admit I got this idea from a story I read, it's called "Redeeming Love," and it's by a woman named Francine Rivers--you should check it out. It was beautiful. Thank you for the review, and have an awesome day!

**mokusei**: Does your name mean anything?--just wondering. And thank you for telling me that, and thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Bye.

**pruningshears**: Hehe, your name is so freaking' cool. So you want a happy ending, eh? Well just pray for it, it may happen. ;P Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a bit dull and choppy. Thanks for the review, bye!

**Kean**: Yes you are correct on Kaoru's feelings--she has to feeling something and if you look, or read, close enough you see that she does. It is just that her feelings are what others would consider non-feeling, for Kenshin she is indifferent but at the same time wants to hurt him because he annoys her. For Lacher she hates him...you see what I'm getting at. She is aware of evil feelings, but distrust good feelings like love or caring. Thank you for liking my portrayal of Kaoru, she is very amusing to write and thank you for your review, and I do love it when my reviews question and talk about what I write, so thanks for that.

**royal blueKitsune**: My story is very sinister, I never really thought it was until someone told me it was dark. To me it's funny that I never realized how twisted a story I' am writing, but don't worry everything will end well. And yes, in a way it is in part Kenshin's fault--nah, what am I saying, he wanted to protect her. And Kaoru really isn't emotionless, her feelings are just different, read closely and you will she that sometimes when she doesn't care she is just trying to protect herself...in this story, I'm sorry to say, in each chapter (without knowing it) there is a lot of hidden meanings. Kaoru is very confused and you can see that in how she things...sorry I'm rambling again. But yes, she is emotionless on the outside most times. Thanks for the review.

**kitsu watanabe**: Hmmm...make Kaoru fall in love with Kenshin, or have her kill him. ;P Don't worry, one of the categories in this is romance, and though there will be a lot of pain everything in the end, so far, will turn out good. Thank you so much for liking my story, and thanks for the review.

**iris dreamer**: Yes it is sad that she felt nothing, but give the girl a little credit...how many men have touched her over the years, and see how she thinks of Kenshin; she doesn't really care for him, she wants to get away from "men." To her Kenshin is like all others, she can't see the good in anything any more being blinded by bitterness, you know. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

**tweet**: I'm sorry that you think that I went overboard, but I said those things for a reason. (I believe in God, by the way.) And I mentioned those God things for a reason, and that is because in later chapters Kaoru will come to believe in Him, and in a way when she thinks better of Him you will know that she is healing. And if you don't finish the rest of the story, then I'm sorry, but I just want you to know that things will get better. Religion is going to play apart in it. Thanks for the review anyway. Have a nice day.

**Sabel**: Yes I'm Catholic and loving it. I'm glad your back and I still hope your back. :P Well I hope you have read the chapter now, lol, and I hope you enjoy this one. And yes, the last chapter on how they meet did seem like there was something missing, but now it's really too late to change it...I didn't like it either, I was rushing which wasn't good, and don't worry I'm not mad. Thanks for the review. See ya, Sabel Abel :P !

**Aldailyn**: Don't worry; you didn't review this chapter twice, lol. And you gave me an idea with the dream thing and all that...originally I said Dream because her past was so distant and seemed so unreal that is seemed like a dream to her, but you know you did give me things to ponder about, and it would make a pretty cool ending, but I don't know yet. Hey, why don't you make a story like mine and have it really been like a dream. That would be so cool, and if you wanted to do it I would totally give you permission...though I did get this idea from a story I read called, "Redeeming Love." Anyway thanks for the review and the cool idea, it really was awesome. Bye.

**Adelaide MacGregor**: Wow, whose your friend? I feel honored that my story is so good to someone that they recommended it to you. blushes Tell your friend thanks for me. And thank you for the compliment, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a bit choppy and dull. Thanks for the review.

**L1dumie TK**: Sorry that it took me so long to update, I finished this chapter like three months ago, but my beta-reader was really busy so it took her a while. Thank you for liking my story, and thanks for taking the time to review.

**Ear'quessir**: Yay! A song that goes with my story! Yay. It's really does cry, I'm reading it again and my eyes started tearing up when I put Kaoru into it...so true, thank you so much for putting that. Aww, thank you a thousand times for that review, I'm honored that you thought of a song to go with the story. Thanks...goes off and cries.

**Ochako107**: Were you actually crying on the last chapter? And now your making me cry saying that my story is wonderful, you are too kind. Yes, it is very sad how Kaoru is not able to have kids, and how come as well. I think I would have died if any doctor did that to me...shivers Yep, our Kaoru has still got some spunk in her, she would let Lacher take everything thing from her except her pure past...and what does that say: she still unknowingly longs to be pure once again. You held you mouse tighter...I'm speechless that my story has such an effect on you. I love you now, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it isn't very good, but still I hope you get the idea of it. Thanks for that wonderful review, I loved it!

**marie**: Hello, new reader, I'm glad that you are enjoying my story. Okay, now about Kaoru's age...let me think about that. Let's see, when she left Japan it was about two years after she met Kenshin, so she was about 20, so now she is about 26. I hope I answered you question for you, and thanks for the review! Bye.

**gabyhyatt**: Hehe, short, but sweet. Thanks for taking the time to review, I really do appricate it no matter how short it is, it tells me you care:P Thanks a bundle!

**sarah**: You didn't think this would be very good, eh? That what I think of some stories as well, and then they just pop up every so often and I read them, and they end up being awesome...I'm glad this was that kind of story for you. My story, amazing...thanks, you're too kind. Thank you for the review.

**authorspace**: Intriguing...unexpected, my two favorite words now. :P Thank you so much for your kind words, and thanks for dropping a review. Hope to hear from you again, thanks!

**Kelle917**: My story, beautiful-thank you! Ah, so you spotted one motif--the drowning. Yes, there is that. Smart girl. But I also got a lot of my style in here from the "Scarlet Letter", for instance, the light never touching her, but it touches Sylvia. Thank you so much for complimenting my writing style, you're making me blush. I have to say I hope you enjoy the aspect of this chapter; it is a bit dull and choppy. Thanks for the review.

**black-lotusblossom**: Don't worry, my good friend, this is a KK story. Thank you for the review, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and don't worry things will get better for Kaoru later in the story. Bye.

**kawaii meeh:** Hehe, thanks for saying my fic is "fab"--I love that word now, lol. Yeah, you just can't explain Kaoru with a word, except maybe evil, but that doesn't really fit her, for she is still like a helpless child inside who is scared and terribly hurt. I'm so glad you like Sylvia, I never wanted her to become an important character, but it just happened without me knowing it, but now I'm glad she is. She represents what Kaoru use to be, and Kaoru, unknowingly, likes her because of it...I just thought of that now. I'm such a loser. Yeah, sorry it took so long for me to update; I finished this chapter like three months ago, but my beta-reader was really busy with her own life, and it took quite awhile. Thanks for the review, I loved it.

**wc girl**: I like you name, and I don't know why. :P Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story, I have been waiting for my beta-reader (who has been busy with her own life) to finish. My story, a page turner, thank you...but I have to say that this chapter may be a little dull or something. Thank you for your review so much, bye!

**Unknown**: Thank you for saying that about my writing, your words really touch me, and yes Kenshin is going to suffer...I love doing that to the RK cast; it's so much fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review.

Please Read I'll love you forever.

-CrypticMaidenRK


End file.
